The Submissive to the Tyrant
by XXRikuXXAxelXX
Summary: This is a Dom/Sub Fanfic. This is Rhys and Handsome Jack. Because why not. Info sheets will be updated as needed. This is BoyXBoy. There will be sex. There will be touching ones self. This is also, HumanXHybrid so there are spells of heat.
1. The Day Has Arrived

Rhys had been waiting for this day for his entire existence. He was meeting his Dom for the first time. There was a week until he was 18. A week to learn how to please his Dom. He was scared that his Dom wouldn't want him like the teachers he had said. He was sassy and only had one human arm. He wasn't normally this freaked out by anything. All he knew was this Dom was high maintenance and was named Jack. He wouldn't know anything more until they met.

Rhys is a healthy Bengal hybrid. A gorgeous brown-black speckled tail with a white tip swished back and forth behind him. He was lightly tanned and was all over beautiful. Two white-black speckled ear were nested ever so perfectly in his auburn brown/redish hair. He had one mechanical arm and the other was the arm he was born with. Rhys also has one blue robotically enhanced blue eye and a normal brown.

Rhys looked into the mirror for a seventh time. Vaughn let out a chuckle as Rhys was playing with his hair.

"You're a dork. Your Dom is going to love you no matter what. I mean I adore you and I'm not even your perfect match." Vaughn assured the sub before him.

Vaughn is Rhys's best friend. They grew up together. Vaughn was 15 when Rhys met him as a small child. Their mothers knew each other. Vaughn showed him the ways of life and took him in when Rhys couldn't stand being home. A lot of people who met Vaughn would assume he was a sub. But as his birth and his secret personality showed, he was 100% Dom. Rhys saw how he was with his submissive. He was harsh but not abusive. Vaughn cared for his sub beyond belief and only pushed to the limit and not any further.

Rhys was also kind of friends with Vaughn's sub, Hugo Vasquez. Rhys and others were not allowed to refer to Vasquez using his first name. It was Vaughn's choice, and all obeyed. He had known Vasquez for around 7 years now. Vaughn had acquired him when he was 20, he had to return a disobedient sub at the age of 18, she was not of his preference and was rude to his friends and family even after being told to be kind. Vasquez was a high maintenance sub while Vaughn (outside of the bedroom) was low maintenance. Vasquez was a bigger man and very buff. You'd assume he was the Dom when you saw him next to Vaughn. They were an odd pair but Rhys only judged a little.

His fingers played with the ends of the chestnut locks, twisting them as some sort of testing. Vaughn just watched him carefully, arms crossed and body leaning against the door frame.

"Will you stop fussing? You. Look. Fine." The older of the two said.

"I won't stop fussing until all of this is over. I am so freak out right now. I'm nervous. He's high maintenance... That's freaking me out and I think I'm gonna faint." The tanned sub pouted.

"Deep breaths. You'll make it. When do you think he'll make you move out?"

"Hopefully soon... If I have to spend one more night alone hearing Vasquez's moans from the next room I'm gonna kill myself." The cat boy rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he'll have me move in once I turn 18 and he'll have me doing more adult things. What do you think he's like? Do you think he's laid back?"

"For your Dom, I hope he's not laid back. You'd get on his nerves too often if he gives you enough room to speak freely." Vaughn said with a sigh.

"I have to go... He'll be picking me up in three minutes." Rhys looked to his alarm clock once more. He strapped his boots on better and grabbed his information file folder before rushing down to the door.

Rhys wanted to look cute enough for his Dom and show him his sense of style. Sometimes he dressed like a man but that was only going to continue if his Dom demanded he wore men's clothing. Rhys preferred more gothic feminine clothing that didn't restrict his tail. His tail swayed over his short black shorts, ruffling the fabric. His legs were naturally hairless and he was smooth to the touch.

The car pulled into the driveway and Rhys hugged Vaughn and gave him a quick thank you kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck." Vaughn smiled like a proud father as Rhys rushed out the door.

"Bye!" Rhys waved.

The ginger-brunette looked in awe at the slick black jaguar. He reached out for the door knob but it opened by itself.

"Climb in, Kitten." The mysterious Dom requested.

"Yes, Sir." He obeyed by climbing into the heated seat.

"Do you want to start going over rules now or do you want to do introductions now?"

"Introductions, I suppose. We can go over rules when we get to the restaurant." Rhys answered quickly.

"You can start. We'll get to me in a bit. Tell me about yourself."

"Well. I'm a Bengal Cat, Human Hybrid. I like surfing the web with my eye. I lost my arm when I was seven..." Jack put his hand up, stopping the Sub.

"Tell me stuff that won't be in your folder." He instructed.

"Well um... I put most of the stuff about my life in the folder. I suppose you should know that I wasn't expecting the President of the Hyperion corporation..." Rhys gulped, looking over at the other brown haired man.

Jack, or more so Handsome Jack was the CEO and President of the Hyperion corporation. He was rich and powerful. Rumors say that he killed to get his position and kills anyone who gets in his way, but those are just rumors, right? He has had several subs that haven't worked out and were disposed of. Jack was so fussy about his way of life that none of them even lasted a week with him. And after getting rid of them most didn't want to even look at them.

"Are you scared?" Jack turned his gaze only slightly, still looking at the road.

"Who wouldn't be? I'm next to someone so powerful. Someone so sexy." Was Rhys's response.

"Good answer, Kiddo. That's one of the questions that I get irritated by the answer. Some lie. Some piss themselves when they know I've caught onto their fear." Jack smiled and kept his eyes on the road, a hand leaving the steering wheel. His hand went to Rhys's shoulder.

"Yes, Sir?" Rhys looked to the fingers that touched his shoulder.

"There is no need to be scared of me. I already like you, kiddo. A lot more than any of the subs I've met. You are truthful and cute as all gets out." The CEO told the younger male. The Bengal boy smiled and kissed Jack's index finger.

"It's an honor to meet you by the way. I've heard a lot about you from my friend Vaughn." Rhys told the man.

"Who is this Vaughn?"

"He's my roommate. He works for you, coincidentally. He's a Dom with a Sub named Vasquez. They've been taking care of me since I left my mom's house." Rhys answered his question.

"And his relationship with you?" Jack continued.

"Completely platonic." Rhys assured. The older brunette smiled with the answer.

"Are you a virgin?" The CEO asked. The Bengal boy lit up like a stoplight.

"I don't want to lie to you. I am."

"Good, if I choose you I want to be the only man who has touched you. I've given up subs for them not having their virginity. Call me shallow or whatever but when I fall in love with a sub. I wanna be the only one whose loved them." Jack decided he said too much and was quiet.

"I think that's really sweet. And I understand that completely. It seems like a great honor to be loved by you. If you choose to keep me I will do everything to please you, Sir." Rhys assured the older male.

"That's good to hear, Kiddo." Jack smiled and stopped the car. They were in front of a small café. Rhys got out of the car and scurried over to Jack's side and opened the door for him. "Wow, you sure know how to impress a Dom."

"I had some good practice." Rhys admitted, thinking of the training Vaughn put him through to make a good impression.

Jack led the wildcat boy into the café, his hand on the other's shoulder. They were seated immediately in the back for more privacy.

Jack pulled out a folder and Rhys did the same. Rhys's was a pink and blue stripped folder, his choice, and was filled with things about him. Jack's was black and yellow stripped. They traded. Jack's eyes immediately went to Rhys's preference sheet.

"You prefer female clothing?" Jack asked.

"I do." A nod followed the answer. Jack was quiet after. They both were. Just silence aside from the flipping of papers.


	2. Rhys Information

**Basics-**

Name: Rhys  
Age: 17  
Birthday: April 2nd  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 113 (lightweight catergory)  
Sexuality: Homosexual  
Species: Bengal Hybrid  
Blood Type: A+

Eye Color: Odd, Brown/Blue (Blue is electronic)

Hair Color: Dark Auburn

Allergies: None

Education: Finished High School (pre-k to 12th)

 **Preferences-**

Clothes: Feminine, silk  
Movies: Romantic or Horror  
Music: Classical, Rock, and Pop

 _ **Regard the following information as inflicted on self not one's partner.**_

 **Greens-**

Spanking  
Breath Play  
Gagging  
Blind folds  
Handcuffs  
Cock rings  
Paddles  
Ropes  
Plugs  
Vibrators

 **Yellows-**  
Suspension  
Fire Play  
Blood Play  
Electric Play (non rectal)

 **Reds-**

Hair pulling  
Water sports  
Fecal play  
Caning  
Public spankings  
Cock cages  
Rectal Electric play

 **What Makes Me Unique-**

I have one robotic arm and a robotic eye. I've been taught the ways and lifestyles of an obedient Sub.

 **Background-**

I had a pretty cool childhood, aside from losing my arm at the age of 7. I had a surgery done on my eye to compensate for and to control my arm.


	3. Jack Info

**Basics-**

Name: Jack  
Age: 27  
Birthday: September 4th  
Height: 6'2"  
Weight: 165  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Species: Pure Human  
Blood Type: O-

Eye Color: Odd, Green/Blue  
Hair Color: Brown

Allergies: None

Education: Finished All schooling and went to two colleges, each for 4 years.

Work: You've got to be kidding me, right?

 **Preferences-**

Clothes: "Male" Clothing  
Movies: Horror.  
Music: Classical.

 _ **Regard the following information as inflicted on self not one's partner.**_

 **Greens-**

Breath Play  
Blind folds  
Handcuffs  
Ropes

 **Yellows-**

Fire Play  
Blood Play

 **Reds-**

Water sports  
Fecal play  
Caning

 **What Makes Me Unique-**

I am a CEO and I am rich. I am picky.

 **Background-**

All I am going to say is I was abused as a child. If I get more comfortable with you then you'll learn more.


	4. Getting to Know You

Rhys was the first to finish reading, probably because there wasn't much written for Jack. His was very to the point and simple.

He sat quietly until Jack looked up at him.

"Any questions?" The CEO asked.

"Not, really. Can we go over the rules?" The Sub closed the folder in front of him.

"Yeah, Kiddo. Let's see... Well first off, Call me Sir or Master. Inside the Bedroom Daddy, unless I tell you to use my name. That really turns me on sometimes. The second thing, if you break anything of mine, you will be punished. Ask permission before eating, because I will be documenting your meals. You will have a workout regimen, you'll get your schedule soon, It's in a separate folder, that and the calories of the items of the things you are allowed to eat. I select the music when we workout together but if you are by yourself for the workout then the speaker is yours. I always pick the music in my car. Don't touch my thermostat." He paused, thinking. "There are more on the rules sheet but those are the basics."

"Yes, sir." Rhys nodded. "I have one question, but I'm sort of nervous to ask." He said.

"Ask away. I won't be mad whatever it is."

"How many Subs have you sent away?"

Jack thought before answering, "42."

"And none of them worked out?"

"No, I am highly picky. If I see one thing on their sheet I don't like then they are out the door. Or if they excessively say things I don't like, they're gone. Like one Sub always said 'yas'and that annoyed the hell out of me."

"Do you like what you see?" Rhys questioned.

"You're very cute and I like your style." Jack chuckled.

"I meant my papers..." Rhys clarified.

"Oh. Yeah, kiddo. Your papers look very promising and it seems like you're not annoying. I'm glad you enjoy classical music." Jack was smiling. He kept looking at the sheet, reading it.

"I grew up listening to Fredrik Chopin and Ludwig Von Beethoven since I was a baby, and when I went to High school I expanded my horizons and discovered more classical music artists through my music theory class. I've always wanted to learn to play an instrument." Rhys informed.

"Well that's good to hear. I have all my subs learn to play the violin and piano, as well as learn to sing."

"Oh, that's really cool. Did you ever have a sub play for you?"

"They never lasted long enough for them to learn either of the instruments."

"That's a shame." Rhys said as a waitress walked up.

"Can I get you two anything?" She said with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Coffees, I want mine black." Jack told her, she then looked to Rhys.

"Vanilla mocha." He added.

"Okay, I'll be back shortly with your drinks." She cooed before scampering off.

"If you're hungry we'll go elsewhere, this place doesn't have the best food. But their coffee is divine." Jack told the boy.

"I'm not hungry, sir, but if you want to eat I can accompany you."

"Nah, it's fine, Kiddo. Anyway... I am already considering you more than I've considered other subs. How about I show you the schedules and you think about those." Jack suggested. He picked up a green folder from the table where he had set it. He handed this to Rhys.


	5. Rhys Schedule

_**Monday:**_

7:30 wake up  
7:45 report to dining room for breakfast with Jack  
8:10 Brush Teeth, deodorant application  
8:15 Gym time with Jack  
9:00 Shower  
9:15 reading hour  
10:20 Report to vocal lessons  
11:30 nap time  
12:30 Report to dining room for Lunch with Jack.  
13:00 Piano lessons  
14:05 Relaxing time  
17:30 Pre-dinner cuddles (If permitted by Jack)  
18:30 nap time  
19:30 Report to dining room for Dinner with Jack  
20:30 After Dinner exercise  
21:30 Bath Time

22:00 Bedtime

22:30 Real Bedtime

 _ **Tuesday:**_

7:30 wake up  
7:45 report to dining room for breakfast with Jack  
8:10 Brush Teeth, deodorant application  
8:15 Gym time Alone  
9:00 Shower  
9:15 Violin lessons  
10:20 Cooking lessons  
11:30 nap time  
12:30 Report to dining room for Lunch with Jack.  
13:00 Piano lessons  
14:05 Relaxing time  
17:30 Pre-dinner cuddles (If permitted by Jack)  
18:30 nap time  
19:30 Report to dining room for Dinner with Jack  
20:30 After Dinner exercise  
21:30 Bath Time  
22:00 Bedtime  
22:30 Real Bedtime

 _ **Wednesday:**_

7:30 wake up  
7:45 report to dining room for breakfast with Jack  
8:10 Brush Teeth, deodorant application  
8:15 Gym time with Jack  
9:00 Shower  
9:15 reading hour  
10:20 Report to vocal lessons  
11:30 nap time  
12:30 Report to dining room for Lunch with Jack.  
13:00 Piano lessons  
14:05 Relaxing time  
17:30 Pre-dinner cuddles (If permitted by Jack)  
18:30 nap time  
19:30 Report to dining room for Dinner with Jack  
20:30 After Dinner exercise

21:30 Bath Time

22:00 Bedtime

22:30 Real Bedtime

 _ **Thursday:**_

7:30 wake up  
7:45 report to dining room for breakfast with Jack  
8:10 Brush Teeth, deodorant application  
8:15 Gym time Alone  
9:00 Shower  
9:15 Violin lessons  
10:20 Cooking lessons  
11:30 nap time  
12:30 Report to dining room for Lunch with Jack.  
13:00 Piano lessons  
14:05 Relaxing time  
17:30 Pre-dinner cuddles (If permitted by Jack)  
18:30 nap time

19:30 Report to dining room for Dinner with Jack

20:30 After Dinner exercise

21:30 Bath Time

22:00 Bedtime

22:30 Real Bedtime

 _ **Friday:**_

7:30 wake up  
7:45 report to dining room for breakfast with Jack  
8:10 Brush Teeth, deodorant application  
8:15 Gym time with Jack  
9:00 Shower  
9:15 reading hour  
10:20 Report to vocal lessons  
11:30 nap time  
12:30 Report to dining room for Lunch with Jack.  
13:00 Piano lessons  
14:05 Relaxing time  
17:30 Pre-dinner cuddles (If permitted by Jack)  
18:30 nap time

19:30 Report to dining room for Dinner with Jack

20:30 After Dinner exercise

21:30 Bath Time

22:00 Bedtime

22:30 Real Bedtime

 _ **Saturday:**_

 _ **To be Determined by Jack**_  
 _ **Day for visiting friends and family.**_

 _ **Sunday:**_

7:30 wake up  
7:45 report to dining room for breakfast with Jack  
8:10 Brush Teeth, deodorant application  
8:15 Gym time with Jack  
9:00 Shower  
9:15 reading hour  
10:20 Report to vocal lessons  
11:30 nap time  
12:30 Report to dining room for Lunch with Jack.  
13:00 Piano lessons  
14:05 Relaxing time  
17:30 Pre-dinner cuddles (If permitted by Jack)

18:30 nap time

19:30 Report to dining room for Dinner with Jack

20:30 After Dinner exercise

21:30 Bath Time

22:00 Bedtime

22:30 Real Bedtime


	6. Jack Schedule

_**Monday-Friday, Sunday**_

6:30 Wake up

6:45 Check Emails and Maybe Respond

7:45 Report to dining room for breakfast with Pet

8:10 Brush Teeth, deodorant application

8:15 Gym time with Pet

9:20 Shower

9:40 Work

12:30 Report to dining room for Lunch with Pet

13:00 Work

17:30 Pre-dinner cuddles (If permitted)

18:00 Work

19:30 Report to dining room for Dinner with Pet

21:30 After Dinner exercise

22:00 Bedtime

22:30 Real Bedtime

 _ **Saturday**_

Personal Day.  
Figure out what Pet is doing.


	7. Jack's Favorite Try

"This is actually very agreeable, I like the nap times. Like a lot." Rhys said to the CEO, in response to the schedule.

"Yeah, those are negotiable. If you want to sleep at that point in the day then they are assigned for sleep but if you can't sleep or if you want to skip it and use the bed for another reason I won't complain." Jack informed. Rhys blushed as his mind wandered to other things. He was brought back however when the waitress set their drinks down.

"And all meals will be with you?" Rhys questioned.

"Yeah, unless I am completely swamped with work."

"That sounds reasonable." Rhys smiled, running his finger over the rim of his coffee. His eyes were fixated on the gold rimmed cup of coffee before him but his brain was on the CEO.

"Try the coffee?" Jack said to him. Rhys nodded and lifted the coffee cup to his lips and drank up the sweet tan liquid. The warmth radiated through his throat. He placed the cup back up on the table.

"That's really good." Rhys smiled. Jack returned the grin.

"Well let's finish up and get you home." Jack looked at his gold watch. "It's getting late and your roomie must be getting worried."

"Yeah..." Rhys drank up the last of his coffee, gulping it up greedily. Jack did the same. Jack put a twenty dollar bill on the table before helping Rhys up from his seat. The cat boy twirled around him gleefully.

Jack escorted Rhys to the car. When they came to a stop at the car Rhys spun around.

"Sir?" Rhys mewled.

"Yes, Rhys?"

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes."

Jack leaned down and Rhys wrapped his arms around Jack. The two kissed, tender lips against each other. Fireworks. An electric sensation buzzing on their lips. Rhys's head spinning. The hybrid laid a hand on Jack's chest and slowly pulled away. His tail brushed against Jack's hand.

"Let's get you home, Kiddo." Jack said. The Bengal boy nodded.

The drive back to Rhys's was in comfortable silence. Jack's thumb rubbing the back of Rhys's hand. They came to a halt in Rhys's driveway.

"So. I've made my decision. Which is a first for me." Jack told the boy.

"And?"

"I want you to be mine."

"And I'd love to be yours."

"Then it's agreed. When would you like to move in?"

"This is all very fast. How about next week? We'll give each other another week to see if our opinions change. Pick me up on Sunday of next week... And take me to dinner. We'll swing back here and pick up my stuff if we're still content with each other and I'll move in." Rhys suggested.

"I like that idea." Jack agreed. Rhys unbuckled himself and got in the driver's seat with Jack. He laid his lips on the other's and straddled his hips.

"Until next week Jack." Rhys said, climbing out Jack's door.

The Bengal boy scampered up the driveway and disappeared inside.


	8. Tell Me More

**Warning: This part has a very brief depiction of Rhys touching himself, Do be wise... If you don't like to read, please don't...**

 **~Kayden**

The moment Rhys closed the door behind him Vaughn was all in his face with questions.

"Was he nice? Did he touch you when you didn't want to be touched? Is he really stuck up? What car did he drive? Is he rich? Is he handsome? What are the rules? What is he like? Did you kiss?" Vaughn asked. Rhys's face lit up bright red, too close for Rhys's comfort. He slipped out of Vaughn's tight space and scampered over to the couch.

"Calm down, man." Rhys huffed as he lowered himself down on the couch. Vaughn sat on the recliner that was facing the couch.

"Answer at least some of my questions. You had me worried sick! You got back so late. And why did you get out of the driver side of the car?" Vaughn bombarded again.

"It's your boss... Handsome Jack." Rhys mumbled. Vaughn's eyes went wide. His mouth went agape. Vasquez leaned out of the kitchen where he was cooking.

"Excuse me... What did you just say?" Vasquez asked, a bowl of some sort of liquid in hand.

"My perfect match is Handsome Jack... He said he likes me more than his other subs." Rhys filled in.

"No, no. That man is so mean to subs! He's sent away like 30 of them. He's just gonna dump you like he did all the others." Vaughn looked at Rhys sympathetically.

"I dunno, he seemed really nice. He said that each of the other subs he looked at were annoying in some way and he sent them away. And it's 42 by the way." Rhys pouted.

"You are too annoying for him to keep you." Vasquez said from the kitchen.

"Vasquez, nice..." Vaughn had a reprimanding tone.

"Sorry, Sir." Came the Sub's reply.

"I don't want you getting hurt by this guy... He's so picky. And you're so..."

"Annoying?" Rhys raised an eyebrow.

"Eccentric." Vaughn corrected him with a glare. Rhys put his feet up on the couch so that he wouldn't have to look Vaughn in the face. The cat boy laid down and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm going to dinner with him on Sunday... If we still like each other after dinner he's taking me back to his place and I'm moving in. A couple of hours of dinner and he can tell whether or not I'm too annoying for his tastes." Rhys said to his best friend. The young cat sighed.

"Did you two kiss?" Vaughn asked.

"Twice." Rhys admitted.

"What kind of car does he drive?"

"I dunno, some kind of black jaguar."

"That's so cool." Vaughn started to geek. Rhys handed Vaughn the folder that Jack had handed him earlier. Vaughn opened it and began to read. Vasquez walked in with three plates of pasta. He set one down in front of Vaughn on the coffee table and another next to it. He put the last plate near Rhys. "Thanks, baby." Vaughn said getting up. Vasquez took his seat and got comfortable. Vaughn climbed into Vasquez's lap and continued to read.

"Well?" Rhys questioned his best friend.

"Well, he is... very simple for a CEO." Vaughn muttered. "And he's not into anything super weird."

"Yeah, but those are only for use on him." Rhys pointed out.

"Good point..." Vaughn mumbled.

"I'm gonna call him and see if he got home okay. I'll eat in a second." Rhys swung his legs over the side of the couch. He pulled his cellphone out of the pocket of his shorts and scampered off to his room.

He dialed the number and waited for some sort of response.

"Hello?" Jack's voice came over the phone.

"Hey it's Rhys, I just wanted to see if you got home okay." Rhys said with a sweet tone.

"Yeah, Kid. I got home okay. Were you worried about poor old me?" Jack asked. Rhys flopped onto his bed and kicked off his shoes.

"Of course. You're about to be my Dom. I'm entitled to the right to worry about you, Sir." Rhys puts his feet up on the bed.

"What are you up to right now, Kitten?"

"Just laying on my bed."

"What's the bed like?"

"It's pink and soft."

"What would you like to do in that bed?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I was there with you... Would we cuddle? Would we kiss? Would we _fuck_?" Rhys's face turned pink.

"How about all three?"

"I'd like that. How do you like biting?"

"I'm not sure, Sir? Does it feel good?"

"It does."

"I wanna feel good, sir..."

"In time, Kitten, in time."

"Please help me feel good now?" Rhys's human hand slide down his torso, teasing at his hips.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Jack's words were just as good as his hands. Rhys reached into his shorts, running hid fingers over the lace of his panties. "Whatcha doin' there, Kiddo?"

"I am...Touching myself. Over my panties." Rhys huffed out, breathlessly.

"Are you my good little boy? My good little _slut_?" Jack said into the phone. His tone was airy. Rhys stroked himself to Jack's voice.

"Yeah, I am. I'm your good boy." Rhys whined. He flipped himself over and rubbed his member against his human hand that was now steady against the bed.

"Where do you want to be touched, my sweet little kitten?" Jack asked, his voice was sweet milk to the Bengal boys pallet.

"Rhys your food is getting cold!" Vasquez said through the door. Rhys blushed madly and held the phone to his chest.

"I'll be out in a minute." Rhys responded.

"Who was that?" Jack questioned.

"Vaughn's sub. He made dinner but I kinda ditched it to call you." Rhys answered.

"Go eat. We'll finish this on another day."

"Alright, sir." Rhys signed. "See you soon. Bye."

"Text me when you get back. Okay, Kitten?" Jack requested.

"Yes, sir." Rhys answered.

"Bye." And the conversation ended and Rhys hung up.

The hybrid stood from the bed and adjusted his clothing. His footsteps were light as he entered the living room, Vaughn was on Vasquez's lap, they were fiercely making out. Rhys walked over and picked up his food, walking toward the kitchen but he hit his knee on the coffee table on the way and took a deep inhale of breath and bit his tongue.

"Shit." Vaughn said and pulled away.

"No, no. Don't mind me. I'm gonna just eat in the kitchen." Rhys explained. Vaughn looked over Rhys and his face grew instantly pale.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck." He muttered jumping off of Vasquez's lap and running off into his room. The Bengal boy looked down to what had caught Vaughn's attention. His knee was cut open, where the coffee table had hit. It was only bleeding a bit and it didn't concern the cat. The short Dom returned a moment later with a box of My Little Pony band aids and a damp washcloth. Rhys sat back on the table when Vaughn pushed at his chest.

"It's not that bad, Vaughn, calm down." The hybrid groaned his attention on the frantic roommate of his.

"Jack is gonna see this and think I beat you... God I cannot lose my job right now... I've got house payments and the car and Hu-" Rhys covered Vaughn's mouth.

"Shush. Jack isn't gonna think that. I hit my knee on the coffee table, he'll believe me if I tell him... I think... Not that he's gonna ask anyway. I'll just wear actual pants the next time I go to see him. Then he won't see it and that gives me enough time to let it heal." Rhys removed his hand from his mouth and huffed.

"Alright. No need to worry, right?" Vaughn asked lightheartedly.

"Yeah, let's just eat...okay?"

And with that the group of men proceeded to eat.


	9. Nervous Sunday

_**~~~There is slight 'nsfw'iness in this. It is very light though. The next chapter will be filled with nsfwiness so do look out for that. But for now, enjoy~~~**_

His knee was bouncing uncontrollably against the seat. Jack reached over and put his hand on it to sooth it's irritated twitching.

"No need to be so nervous..." The older man said with a gentle tone.

"Sorry, there is just a whole lot of stuff riding on this date. I'm not good with being in very important situations. I've never even had a job..." Rhys confessed. His eyes were on his floral leggings, tracing the sunflowers with his eyes.

"Kiddo, there is honestly no need to worry. My opinion hasn't changed and I've been thinking about this. I think I'm ready. Ready to compromise and settle. But if you want to back out, I completely understand." The CEO looked at the younger.

"Oh, no no. I don't want to back out. I want to be with you. I'm just scared. I feel so inexperienced, you've done this a few times before and this is my first time... What if I mess up? What if I ruin your reputation? I'm not the prettiest sub out there. And people are going to say things about us..." The insecurities were written on his face. Jack smiled and gave a gentle chuckle.

"You shouldn't worry so much. It's so much prettier when you smile." Rhys's face lit up red.

"Th-Thank you." The younger of the two stuttered.

"We're here... Do you want to go in now, or do you need a second?" Jack asked the cat boy. Rhys took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. We can go in."

The two males went into the grand restaurant. The hybrid looked around the glistening walls. It looked so fancy and he felt under dressed. The cute, pink tank top that hung against his lithe frame was definitely not up to dress code, but Jack was easily let through to the back of the restaurant, where there were a line of private rooms. Rhys assumed this was for A-list celebrities and the feelings of inadequacy were sinking further into his body.

They were given tan menus and seated. When they were left alone Rhys looked up at Jack.

"I'm not gonna lie here, Jack. I don't feel like I belong here." The auburn haired man confided in his soon to be counterpart.

"That's why I chose a back room. When you get more comfortable with all these "fancy" people we'll move to the main part of restaurants. We can leave if you like. Although, I'll be highly disappointed." Jack said, his voice smooth as honey.

"No! It's not that. I just, maybe I should have dressed up more. I wanted to pick an outfit that was cute to use, I should have figured you'd take me somewhere fancy..." Rhys muttered.

"Hey, seriously. It's fine. The only clothing requirement I have is that you must be comfortable. If those leggings make you comfy, then they're perfect for any occasion. That goes for getting naked too, if I undress you too much, you have every right to tell me, or even color if you are so uncomfortable." Jack had a serious gaze in his eyes. Rhys gave him a smile and dived his nose into the menu to figure out what he wanted.

The waiter returned and asked them what they wanted.

"I'd like the 10 ounce steak with a loaded baked potato. I'm feeling simple today." Jack joked with the waiter.

"And you, sir?"

"I'd like the meatless linguine with no cheese. Just uh... anything non-vegan can it be taken out?" Rhys asked shyly.

"Yes, sir." The waiter smiled. "And to drink?"

"We'll both take red wine. Whatever is the most expensive." Jack answered.

"Do you carry vegan wines? Some aren't vegan-friendly and I, uh, don't wanna be a nuisance but I would prefer not to stray from my diet. Alasia Gavi is vegan friendly, if you have it..." Rhys interjected.

"We do sir, don't worry." The waiter walked off after writing his final notes.

"So, you're vegan?" Jack asked.

"Oh I thought that I had mentioned it before, But yes I am." Rhys jumped at the question.

"You didn't, but as long as you'll still kiss a meat eater, we should be fine."

"Oh, of course. It's a dietary choice, I'm not allergic to dairy products or meat. So we shouldn't have any problems there." Rhys gave him a weak smile.

A silence settled over them until the food is brought to them.

"Here you are gentlemen." The waiter said as he placed a plate of different food in front of the two. He then placed two wine glasses on the table and proceeded to fill them with wine.

"Just leave the bottle." Jack requested, his voice a little harsh when the young waiter went to pull away with the bottle still in hand.

"As you wish, sir. Please enjoy your meal." He said before picking up his serving tray and scampering off to continue working.

The silence settled back over him. When Rhys was starting to lose interest in his food he slipped his foot out of his shoe. He looked down to look innocent and picked up food on his fork as his foot met with Jack's crotch. The brown haired man's eyes shot up at the younger. Rhys innocently ate his linguine.

"What are you doing?" The CEO questioned.

"I'm not doing anything, Master." Rhys said leaning on one hand and pressing his foot against him a bit harder.

"I beg to differ." The older male let a slight shiver run down his spine at the words and actions of Rhys. "This is... wonderful but we aren't even bonded yet. Teasing me like this will get us in trouble."

"Then we should fix that. Becoming bonded, then I could finally please you, just like I've been dreaming these past few nights." Rhys's eyes look over Jack and the slight heaving of his chest.

"Rhys... we should get some boxes." Jack said before whistling loudly. Their waiter from earlier came bustling towards them.

"Yes Sirs?" He asked with eager eyes.

"We need the check and a couple boxes." Jack requested a bit strained, Rhys's foot not leaving.

"Right away, sir." And with that the waiter was gone again.

"Rhys. Please. Stop." Jack looked at him with stern eyes. Rhys then retracted his foot only to place it on Jack's knee. The CEO started to trace little circles on the Bengal boy's ankle.

When the waiter returned Jack packed up the food. He placed it in a bag and left several hundred dollars in cash before rushing to leave with Rhys. The slight bulge in his pants was quite visible.


	10. For the First Time Ever

_**~~~This chapter contains sex. Please do be warned. I don't want to get in trouble because you ignored this warning~~**_

Jack helped Rhys into the car, his breath a little labored. When the CEO got in his side of the car he slammed the door and sped off.

"Jack why didn't you just fuck me in the back seat?" Rhys questioned, his eyes away from the older male.

"Because you're a virgin. If this wasn't your first time I wouldn't have hesitated to bend you over that restaurant table." Jack commented, his eyes on the road. Rhys gulped audibly.

"That's really considerate of you, sir." Rhys said.

"And I'm gonna take it slow on you, this time. Is that okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah that's fine.. But Umm..." Rhys hesitated to ask what was on his mind.

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Are we officially... Together and are you going to bond with me?" Rhys looked up at Jack for the first time in the conversation. He didn't think he has been avoiding Jack's gaze this whole time.

"Kiddo. I already told you that I'm taking a liking to you, so if you'll take an old man like me, of course I'll bond with you." Jack smiled. The car screeched into the driveway. "We'll get your stuff out of the car in the morning. Let's go, kitten."

Rhys didn't hesitate to get out of the car. He scampered up to the porch as Jack locked the car.

Jack rushed Rhys inside. Rhys quickly took his shoes off once he saw Jack do so. Jack smiled, showing him to the bedroom.

Rhys paused briefly to gaze upon the room. Candles placed around the room, the smell of Cashmere swirling around them.

"Did you plan this?" Rhys questioned.

"No, but I was hoping you'd at least share my bed with me tonight so I cleaned up and lit candles." Jack smiled nervously.

"It smells really nice. I appreciate the effort." Rhys purred, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck.

"Aww, I really try, Kitten." Jack took Rhys's lips against his. The auburn haired male's lips glided together with Jack's. Everything felt right. The touches were like fire.

Jack lead Rhys over to the bed, gently sitting him on the silk comforter. The thought of being inexperienced ran through Rhys's mind.

"Sir..." Rhys muttered.

"Yeah, Kitten. Are you okay?" The Dominant immediately backed off. "Am I hurting you?"

"No... I'm just... Nervous? What if I mess up?" Rhys gulped, his hands pulling Jack back over him.

"Then we'll make sure to fix it next time," Jack said. His fingers ran down Rhys's neck. The auburn haired male was put to ease by the statement and melted his lips into deep kisses.

Jack put a hand on Rhys's chest, warning him before he pulled away. Their lips disconnected. The CEO moved the hybrid up to the pillows and started to undress him. First came off the pink sheer crop top. Jack laid lingering kisses on the other male's tanned chest.

"You are so beautiful," The brunette muttered against the slightly tanned skin.

His kisses moved further, down to the hem of his pants. He made sure to kiss every inch of skin available to him. Jack peeled the sunflower leggings off of Rhys's skinny legs. Plain black panties were revealed, Rhys's cock was half hard in the silk confines. Jack smirked. Rhys was wearing pastel pink knee high socks. They were covered by his leggings earlier that evening. Jack ran his nose over the slight bulge in Rhys's panties. The younger's breath hitched in his throat. Rhys pulled at Jack's shirt.

"It not fair..." The younger pouted.

"What?" Jack asked, his tongue running up the fabric.

"You have all your clothes on still," Rhys pouted.

"This is more about you than me. I wanna take care of you first, Kitten," Jack removed his shirt to ease Rhys's mind. This wasn't Jack's first time, he wanted Rhys as comfortable as possible.

Rhys's fingers threaded into Jack's hair. The brunette pulled Rhys's underwear down, fully engulfing the cock in a matter or seconds. The Bengal boy threw his head back and held in a moan as he arched his lithe back. Jack sucked him to complete arousal. Rhys's mouth hung open, soft whimpers of pleasure leaving his throat. The CEO pulled Rhys's panties down and discarded them somewhere on the floor. Jack then pulled back and started to removed his pants, leaving his boxers on as a sort of restraint until the boy was completely ready. Jack rummaged through his dresser drawer for a moment. He felt triumphant when he found the blue see through bottle.

"What is that?" Rhys asked, looking confused when the bottle came into his eye sight.

"It's lube, Honey. It won't hurt you. It's actually gonna make you feel really good," Jack assured him.

The CEO popped the lid of the lube and lathered his fingers with it generously. He circled Rhys's entrance teasingly. The cat boy arched his back.

"COLD!" He shrieked, his body shuttering.

"It'll warm up lovely. I promise. I need to prepare you so it hurts less," Jack pushed a finger into Rhys's virgin hole. He kissed the younger to distract him from the pain. None the less Rhys winced at the movement. It was such a foreign feeling to him. Jack thrusted his finger in and out until Rhys was pushing down on it. He added the second a bit slower. Rhys's hybrid instincts started to kick in and the pain was dissipating a lot faster now. He was riding Jack's fingers, egging him on. Jack stretched him open, his hormones raging.

"Sir, I need you now... I need you inside me. Please," Rhys was begging him. His loins were on fire and his cock was ready to burst. Jack wasn't going to deny the boy but he had to make sure.

"Alright. If you get to uncomfortable, yellow is slow down and stop. Red is pull out of me now. Repeat that to me," Jack put his clean hand on Rhys's face.

"Yellow is slow down and stop. Red is pull out of me now. Please Jack. I can't hold back any longer. I need you," Rhys whined his hips moving back and forth. Jack immediately removed his boxers. He reached over to the night stand and grabbed a condom. Jack knew how fertile hybrids could be even outside of their heat, he wasn't taking any chances. Not this early in the relationship.

Jack placed the condom on himself and lined up with Rhys's ready entrance. He pressed in the head of his cock first. Rhys moaned out like a whore and it went straight to Jack's dick. Jack balanced himself over Rhys, his arms on either side of his head. He pushed in slowly. Rhys's hands went to Jack's back, scratching lightly. Once fully inside of Rhys, Jack kissed the hybrid's lips. He pulled back, only leaving the head inside of the younger boy. He slammed back in and Rhys saw stars, his lips disconnect from Jack's and a pleasure filled scream ripped from his throat.

"God, Sir, you feel so good. So big inside me. So full. Ahh~!" Rhys moaned, his nails raking Jack's back as the elder set an erratic but overall gentle pace. He wasn't going to hurt the boy.

"You're all tight. And all wet, for me?"

"Only for you, sir. Own me," Jack wanted to seal their bond but he was hesitant. Taking Rhys's virginity was one thing and he certainly did want to bind with him after only knowing him a short while. He knows what he said in the car but to official bind is so... final. The last time he bound with someone, it didn't go well. He has held off from binding so long. He became cynical of the whole binding process because what's the point or binding if they're just going to leave you anyway?

"I will Rhys. I want to own you," Jack muttered against Rhys's collarbone, his eyes peered to the connection of his neck and his shoulder, the place where couples bind themselves forever. Rhys was pushing back on Jack's thrusts. His moans could tear down the house if the boy wanted. Jack liked hearing the pleasure from his partners.

Minutes of thrusting pasted. Moans and the smell of sex in the air. Jack was still thrusting erratically but his movements were more harsh. Rhys's nails were embedded in his back.

"Sir... I need to cum. May I?" Rhys asked, his eyes full of lust and wonder

"Of course, Kitten," Jack said, feeling on the brink himself. Jack started to thrust harder but with more precision, finding that bundle of nerves inside of Rhys. He hit it twice and Rhys only saw white, strings of white covered his chest and a little hit Jack's face. Jack came quickly after, filling the condom. Rhys held Jack in place until he was soft. The male pulled out, tied the condom, and threw it in the bin.

Rhys collapsed among the soft bedspread. Jack joined him by his side. They cuddled close and Jack pulled the blanket to their shoulders.

"Goodnight, Kitten."

"Goodnight, Sir."


	11. Waking Up Unbound

Rhys lifted himself from the comfy bed, his arms like jello and his legs no better. There was an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back to the bed. Rhys gave into the pulling once he realized it was Jack who was sleepily unwilling to give up his cuddle buddy. Rhys nuzzled his nose into Jack's neck, nibbling lightly at the tanned flesh that resided there.

"Kiddo, don't tease me like that. I've got work to do and I can't be late for my conference, as much as I'd like a replay of last night," Jack smirked against the pillow, looking over at Rhys.

"Well maybe you should get up... Are we starting our schedule? Because its..." Rhys looked over to the alarm clock which read 6:25 a.m.

"Nah, I got five minutes. I need some proper cuddles," Jack said as he flipped his position, pulling Rhys on top of him.

"I mean, I have an hour before I have to do anything, if my memory is right," Rhys grinned and kissed Jack tenderly on the lips, his hands on either side of Jack's face.

"And what are you implying there, Kitten?" Jack asked, his lips meeting with Rhys's in between his words.

"If you don't wanna do anything I could always stay in bed for a while."

"Or... I could take my laptop with me after my Skype meeting and we can go out shopping. Stop at a cafe for Lunch. We can worm our way into the schedule a little at a time. I mean you just moved in and your stuff is still in the car. Why don't you get a shower and then you can get your cute ass into some clothes. How does that sound, Kitten?" Jack suggested.

"That sounds amazing! Where will we shop?" Rhys looked excited.

"Well, we should get you some clothes, maybe some lingerie and other fun items, if you get me?" Jack smirked. "But first. Meeting first. There is an Xbox hooked up the the TV. HDMI 7. You can play whatever. Games are in the closet," Jack offered before leaning down and kissing Rhys's forehead. "I'll be back to get you."

With his words, Jack was out the door. Rhys stumbled, wobbly to the closet to look for games to play. His ass hurt, he was no longer a virgin. His innocence was gone. Rhys touched his neck, where we should be bound. Rhys spotted Rockband 2 and the guitar. He picked them up and carried them to the bed. He felt cold and the realization hit him. He was still naked. Rhys briefly looked around, seeing his clothes from the night before next to the bed. A frown crossed his features. He hated wearing the same clothes twice. He took another brief look around the room. A warm looking Hyperion sweatshirt was hung over the back of the desk chair. Rhys slunk over to it. It was giant. The cat boy slipped into it.

The brunette put the game into the Xbox and jumped into the bed. He played happily.

About an hour into his video game playing his phone started to buzz. He paused the game and looked at his caller ID. Vaughn. He slid the answer button and put it to his ear.

"Heyo," Rhys purred.

"So how did last night go?"

"Amazing."

"Did you... Do the deed?"

"I hardly see how that's your business."

"Oh come on. I'm your best friend."

"My only friend."

"Even more of a reason to tell me."

"We did."

"Did you bind?"

Rhys's fingertips went to his neck again.

"No..."

"But if you had sex... You're suppose to bind... If you waited to have sex then not binding would make sense. But Rhys... You did have sex."

Rhys didn't want to hear this. He felt guilty now.

"Maybe he's scared."

"Maybe he's using you."

"No! He's not..."

"Rhys. Be realistic for two seconds. He had his way with you and he didn't bind with you."

"We've only known each other for a little more than a week. Give him time."

"Fine."

"I have to shower. Goodbye."

The cat boy hung up without waiting for a response. He got up and went to the bathroom, stripping himself of the warm hoodie. He placed it, along with a towel, on the sink to be used after his shower. Next the Bengal boy took out his arm. The joint was waterproof but the arm itself wasn't. He adjusted the water and slipped inside. He let the warm water slide over him. He poured shampoo into his hand and started to lather his hair. He rinsed his hair thoroughly. Next came the conditioner. Instead of rinsing it out immediately, he switched over the body wash. He lathered his body. His thin fingers gliding over beautiful skin.

Rhys finished up his shower in around 15 minutes. He got out carefully. Not wanting to risk a fall. He dried himself, taking extra time on his arm port. He reconnected his arm and pulled the hoodie over his head. It settled just above his knees.

Rhys stepped out of the bathroom to see Jack sitting on the bed, on the phone with someone. A grimace was plastered on his face. Whatever the person was saying was displeasing to hear. Rhys padded over to him. Jack put his arm around the cat boy's waist. Rhys littered kisses on his neck.

'I'm about to yell. Lean away.' Jack mouthed. Rhys did as he was told.

"I don't give a fuck! Just get it done!" Jack screamed before hanging up. He sighed and pulled Rhys closer.

"So. Clothes? Is that my hoodie?" Jack asked.

"All of my clothes are outside in the car..." Rhys pouted.

"Oh fuck that's right," Jack cursed. "Here let me go bring your box in. You can get some pants out of there and we can skiddaddle."

Rhys smiled and nodded as Jack let go and got up to retrieve Rhys's things. The cat boy saved his game and shut the Xbox off.

Rhys was satisfied.


	12. Shopping With Sir

Rhys was sitting in the car, watching the scenery pass by. His right cheek perched on the door, his eyes lazily shifting back and forth.

"Are you alright? You've been quiet..." Jack asked, his eyes on the road. Rhys wasn't sure how to respond. He was thinking about what Vaughn said and trying to get past the truth in his words. His phone buzzed against his thigh for the seventeenth time since he got in the car.

"It's nothing." Rhys said curtly, smacking his phone as if to tell it to shut up.

"Is something wrong with your phone?" Jack questioned, unconvinced with Rhys's answer.

"No." Jack pulled the car to the side of the road. "Why did we stop?"

"Because this is pissing me off!" Rhys shrunk back into the seat when the older man yelled. "Fuck. Kid. If we are going to do this you need to work with me. I want this to work between us but you are being so difficult. Tell me what's wrong."

"While you were in your meeting, my friend Vaughn called and said since you didn't bind with me... He said that you're using me." Rhys pouted, looking over at Jack. The CEO's face changed to a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Kiddo. I have a reason for that. I want to bind with you but I'm scared. I have bound before and it didn't go well. I just don't want you to leave me once we bind. You get me?" Jack squeezed the steering wheel. Rhys felt bad about saying anything. He unbuckled his seat belt and climbed over to Jack. He kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Take your time. Bind when you're ready. I won't pressure you into anything that you don't want to do," Rhys smiled and nuzzled his nose before sitting back in his seat and buckling up.

"Let's continue to the mall." Jack grinned and put the car back into drive and started back on the road.

They arrived at the mall and instantly Rhys was running to the closest shop. Jack followed after, a wide grin on his features.

The catboy looked over the girly merchandise of a store called Claire's.

"If you see anything you want just let me know, baby," Jack leaned against a display case as Rhys excitedly looked over things. The Bengal picked up several makeup related items. Blush, brushes, eye shadow, eye liner, etc. A store employee approached the boy with a basket.

"Excuse me. Here's a basket, it'll make your shopping experience a lot easier. Is there anything that I can help you find?" The woman offered. Rhys took the basket from her shyly.

"Yeah, do you have backpacks? He will need something to carry all this makeup around in when we're on vacations and stuff." Jack requested. The employee nodded and ushered the men into a corner where there were glittery backpacks and mainstream pop stars plastered on messenger bags.

"Well this small one would be ideal for instagram girls. Or anyone who uses a filter on their pictures." The woman told them holding up a small glitter covered pink bag. "This one is ideal for snapchat users, no filters." She held up a bigger bag, with blue glitter hearts on a plain black bag. Rhys took the black bag from her and looked to Jack for approval. He raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Thank you..." The CEO looked at the woman's name tag. "Nisha."

"Any time. Anything else I can help you find?" She asked.

"No I think we will pay for this stuff and move on to the next shop," Jack smiled and nudged Rhys in the direction of the cash register. He placed the now full basket onto the counter. Nisha scanned everything and placed the bags on the other side of herself. Jack pulled out a sleek black card that had what appeared to be a Grecian soldier behind the numbers. Nisha looked at it in astonishment. He swiped it and paid for it easily.

"Would you like cash taken out?" Nisha asked.

"Yeah Actually. $100," Jack smirked and pressed the accept option on the machine. Once the hundred dollar bill was handed to him, he grabbed up Rhys's three bags of stuff and placed the bill back on the counter. "Thanks for your hospitality."

Jack knew that most stores would turn away hybrids, simply because they were part animal. It depends on who was working at the time and decided that she was very kind and awarded her for her efforts and support.

Jack walked away and Rhys bounded after.

"Can we go into Spencer's?" Rhys pointed at the door adjacent to Claire's.

"Of course."

They entered the store and Rhys noticed the vibe around him changed completely. It was definitely darker in here. He looked around and noticed hats lined up on a shelf. He looked at them, his eyes gliding over several different comic book ones. He came across a fluttershy from my little pony hat and fell in love instantly.

"Jack! Jack! Look!" Rhys held it up excitedly to Jack. The dom smiled.

"It's cute. We should get it," Jack suggested. Rhys didn't need to be told twice.

He could get used to this. He wanted everything and if Jack was willing to buy him things, he would gladly accept. Vaughn and his mother only bought him the essentials, clothes and food. Jack had money to spare, money to spend. Money to spend on Rhys.

Rhys looked through socks and belts, contemplating which pairs before Jack said to get all of the ones he wanted. They finally made it to the back of the store. Rhys's vision was soon filled with lingerie and sex toys. How could he miss them? They were everywhere. The cat boy immediately took to pastel pink fishnet stockings with little bows on them. This peaked Jack's interest. Rhys was hesitant to pick them up. Jack was close behind him, taking them as Rhys backed away from them. Anything Rhys showed slight interest in Jack picked up as the hybrid sheepishly walked away. Jack had his hands full of lingerie and a couple sex toys. He picked up a few things for himself before Rhys lead him to the cashier. The young looking man looked over them lackadaisically.

"Did you find everything okay?" The man asked. His name tag said "August" in the same font as the store front sign.

"Yeah we did." Jack said, placing the items on the counter. Rhys innocently put his other stuff with them.

"Going to have a special evening?" August joked lightly.

"No, Not really but every night is special between my baby and I."

"Ah, Still in the cupcake phase? My sub and I grew out of that a few years ago. We live happily with a little rugrat. Your hybrid is a beauty, I have to say. His fur is something to marvel at," August complimented.

"Thank you," Rhys said quietly.

"Anytime," August concluded. Jack swiped his card before August could even tell him the total. He pushed the cash back option, another $100. He grabbed his and Rhys's stuff and walked off, leaving the cash in August's hand. Rhys followed Jack out of the store.

They cruised through a few more shops and more stuff was piled into Jack's arms.

"I think I have to drop this stuff back off at the car. You head into that shop over there and I'll be back in a minute," Jack told the sub, pointing to a store full of stuffed animals. Rhys looked to it excitedly. He kissed Jack's lips briefly before the older man went to put Rhys's bags away.

The hybrid walked into the store and started touching a few of the animals, testing their softness. He found a stuffed cat that was a perfect softness and it was big enough to use during bedtime. Rhys picked it up, intending to ask Jack for it. But before Jack got back his collar was grab roughly and the cat was snatched from his hands.

"What do you think you're doing you filthy, flea-bitten hybrid?!" A dark-blue haired woman yelled. The woman wore mostly red with a teddy bear logo, signifying that she worked there.

"I was gonna get this cat..." Rhys said, reaching for the stuffed animal which was clutched in her fist.

"With what money? Most places won't hire your kind," The woman spat. She shoved Rhys away from her. The cat boy scampered away, his tail between his legs. In his fearful state of mind he crashed into Jack, who raised an eyebrow.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" The CEO asked.

"I dunno. I picked up a stuffed cat and the woman grabbed me by the collar and yanked the cat away from me... I dunno what I did," Rhys whined, almost in tears. Jack took his hand and lead him back to the store.

"Which cat?" Jack questioned as he looked over the fluffy toys. Rhys pointed to the one that sat on the counter by the woman. It was the last one of its kind. "Go get it."

Rhys looked at Jack like he was crazy.

"What?"

"I want you to go over there with my card and I want you to pay for it," Jack seemed set on this. Rhys nodded. Jack handed him the black card and stood next to one of the displays.

Rhys walked over to the woman. She looked up from her station with a glare.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"I would like to purchase that cat..." Rhys said as he pointed to the cat. She quickly grabbed it up.

"I don't think you can afford it."

"I think I can," Rhys held up the black card and showed it to her.

"Where did you get that?" She asked in astonishment but still holding her anger.

"F-From my Dom," Rhys tried to hold his ground. Jack stood close by ready to rush in at any moment.

"You have a dom? That's crazy. Most Doms don't take hybrids. Especially whiny, sniveling, bratty, ugly, flea-infested, mangy, who-" Her words were cut short by Jack emerging from beside the display, his phone in his hand, recording her.

"Is there anything you'd like to add before I send this to you boss and your agency?" Jack asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Fine. Take the cat," The woman said, throwing the stuffed animal at Rhys after taking the security tag off. Jack smiled. He relished in the fact that he had won. Rhys hugged the cat to him and Jack escorted him out.

"Thank you..." He paused to read her name tag. "Athena."

They were then out the door and gone.

Their final stop was a small adult store at the end of the mall.

Jack browsed for a bit with Rhys close behind glowing bright red.

Something shiny caught his eye. Rhys left Jack's side and reached out for a diamond studded, pastel pink collar. Beside it sat a diamond encrusted set of rings, solid gold. Rhys's jaw dropped. Jack snuck up behind him, holding a basket of items.

"That looks perfect. A collar and ring for you and a ring for me," Jack offered.

"No No. I can't have you buy that. You already spent so much on me and I would feel horrible if you wasted your money on these," Rhys refused.

"Waste? Honey. I want to spoil you rotten. I want everyone to know, that you are mine and I buy you the best things." Jack said with finality. He set his basket on the counter. A busty woman smiled and started to ring him up.

"Anything else I can get you fellas?" She said with a grin.

"Yes I need the diamond collar and ring set. I wear a size 13 on my thumb. And the kid. I think he's a 9. So let's try him out on that and if not he might be a 10 or 8."

The busty woman smiled and grabbed the ring case and set it on the counter. Rhys watched the heart tattoo on her breast bounce, jostling the name tag that struggled to cling on. Her name was Moxxi, or at least that is what the tag said. Jack pulled out the 13 and placed it onto his thumb. He smiled at how nicely it fit. Rhys tried on the 9 but noticed it was a bit loose on his ring finger. He tried the 8 and it was perfect. He smiled. Moxxi was already ringing it up. Jack picked up the adjustable collar. He placed it around Rhys's neck and tightened it to perfection. Rhys handed Jack's card to Moxxi.

Once everything was paid, Jack picked up the bags and walked hand and hand with Rhys to the car. Jack opened his door and kissed him on the lips tenderly.

In this moment everything was right with the world. Rhys felt perfect.

And then the flash of a camera went off.


	13. Twins and Hybrids

**This chapter includes one of my borderlands OC's turned into a hybrid. Mentions of mutilation. You have been warned.**

Rhys was taking a nap during his designated time when Jack creeped into the room. He gently let himself into the silk sheets and wrapped his arms around the sleeping hybrid. Instantly, Rhys's body began to vibrate. Purrs leaked out of him with content. He nuzzled against him while still in slumber. Jack sighed happily and drifted into sleep with him.

An alarm woke up the masked man at 11:20am. He yawned and stretched his arms around the catboy. The younger of the two picked up the phone and snoozed the alarm.

"Five more minutes..." He whined. Jack pulled himself away from the Bengal boy and stood. He rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"Come on," Jack grabbed Rhys by the waist and hoisting him onto his hip. "Today's lunch is important."

"Why?" Rhys questioned, nuzzling his face into Jack's neck.

"We are having some guests," Jack answered, as he walked over to the dresser and started to pull out clothes for Rhys to wear. The cat boy was soon set down and dressed by Jack. The hybrid stayed in his sleepy stupor.

He was then carried downstairs and set on the couch near the door. Jack absconded to the kitchen where he was checking on the meal being prepared by his chef.

Rhys dozed until there was a knock at the door. Jack picked him up abruptly and ushered him to the door. Jack opened it with a smile. There stood an almost exact replica of Jack. He was accompanied by a mocha skinned sheep hybrid. She wore a pastel yellow turtleneck and a black pleated skirt. Rhys instant caught interest and perked up, squirming to get out of Jack's grasp and inspect the girl. The replica Jack smiled and let out a hearty chuckle.

"He doesn't bite does he?" The replica asked. Jack shook his head and punched the other's shoulder.

"No of course not. I don't think he's met another hybrid before. He's just a bit excited," Jack smiled. He let Rhys down.

"Hi! I'm Rhys! Are you a sheep?" He asked, his eyes fully on the girl. She quickly typed into her phone.

"Yeah I'm a sheep... My name is Lennon," An automated female voice said happily.

"Sorry... She's not used to being outside. I found her in an auction house out in Pandora. She's a mute. I wanted to save all of the hybrids there. But when they caught onto my plan they said I could only keep the six I had already purchased. I released the ones who had been taken from their families and others I gave lodging into my house until they found great doms who would care for them. I met them all. But I fell in love with Lennon and when she got her results back from her testing, I was chosen as the perfect dom for her!" The replica said happily.

"That's why you are the good twin. You are always trying to save the world... I just like to see things burn," Jack joked. "Aaaanyyyyway. Rhys. This is my brother Timothy. Tim-Tams. This is Rhys."

Timothy outstretched his hand, which Rhys did the same and they shook. When their hands disconnected Jack wrapped his arms around the young boy's waist. He was excited for his brother to get acquainted with the newest member of his life. He wasn't sure how things were going to work with Rhys but having his brother's approval would be best.

"So! Lunch!" Jack said excitedly, as he rushed the three over towards the kitchen. The chef had finished putting the dishes of food out onto the table. The cheesy pasta was set out with different types of salads. Wine was placed in the center of the table, between two candlesticks that held light yellow candles.

"Is it vegan cheese?" Rhys asked, looking at the pasta.

"Yours is. It's the one with vegan ranch on the salad with walnuts on top." Jack said.

Everyone took their seats at their assigned places. Jack was next to Rhys and of course Timothy was next to Lennon.

Rhys looked at Lennon as she typed away on her phone and handed it to Timothy before he said something to her. This intrigued Rhys.

"Can I ask a question?" He asked, placing his fork beside his salad bowl.

"Sure," Timothy raised an eyebrow to the hybrid.

"What happened to her to where she can't speak? Was she scared into not speaking?" Rhys asked, hoping that it wasn't offensive. "It's okay not to answer."

Timothy looked to Lennon. She nodded to him and the younger twin began telling him.

"Actually she was taken away from her family before the auction ever happened. She was taken from the womb. The people who took her actually burned her vocal chords until she could no longer be healed back. They would cut her throat open whenever she showed signs of healing," Timothy explained. Lennon pulled her turtleneck down to reveal scars that ran in every direction down her throat. Jack looked to her with sympathy in his eyes.

"I would never dream of hurting a hybrid. It's a shame that people would hurt a living creature just because it's difference than them," Jack said. Timothy burst into laughter. "What?"

"You've killed people because they gave you the wrong coffee!" The twin laughed hard, his head fell against the table.

"Yeah but they fucked up. Hybrids don't choose how they're born," Jack argued.

"You have a point brother."

Jack accidently rubbed his leg against Rhys's leg as he joked with his brother. Rhys nudged him back. Jack reached his hand over to Rhys and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him and his chair over. Rhys went red and instantly started to wolf down his food so that he didn't look suspicious.

When lunch was finished Timothy mentioned a business meeting and taking Lennon to the hairstylist and ushered her out the door saying that they should do this again.

Rhys was upstairs, having left after finishing his food. He scampered away from Jack's wandering touches.

 **Sorry this chapter sucked...**


	14. The Chains That Bind Us

**This chapter is majority sex. There is some content (I promise) but this is most smut. I was feeling the whorey Rhys I guess.**

Rhys's face was red with embarrassment. He felt exposed. His legs spread to straddle his Dom. His cock standing straight up in attention. Jack's hands were wandering over Rhys's beautiful skin. His gaze admired the skin and what little Rhys was wearing. A lacy white angel lingerie outfit hung around his flat chest pitifully. A small halo headband placed ever so gently in front of his ears. Tacky plastic white wings hung loosely around his shoulders.

Jack smiled as he adjusted the plastic horns on his head. A red jacket lay underneath him, where Rhys has pushed it off. Their eyes met and Rhys squeaked and hid his face from Jack.

"Aww, Pumpkin. Don't tell me you came to hell and back just to back out last second?" Jack teased, his hands running trails up Rhys's sides.

"N-No, Sir," Rhys stuttered.

"Then take your hands off your face," It didn't sound like a request. More so an ultimatum. His voice sent shivers up Rhys's back. He loved when Jack got like this. He was a proper dom with that voice. it was everything Rhys wanted. But he didn't move his hands. He didn't want to look embarrassed like this. This wasn't their first time, in fact Rhys had easily lost count in how many times they had made love in the past month that they were together. But this was the first time Rhys had roleplayed. He wasn't sure how to play off an angel while Jack smirked like the Devil underneath him. "Rhysie... If you don't move your hands from your face, I'll have to punish you."

Rhys's hands remained on his face, too shy to uncover his redness. Jack's hand disappeared from Rhys's body. Soon the missing hand came down hard on the cat boy's bare ass. The younger of the two yelped and buried his face in Jack's neck.

"No..." Rhys muttered.

"You're still hiding your face."

"No..."

Another smack landed across Rhys's ass. The Bengal melted into shudders and moved his ass back. Jack landed another smack, this time to the other cheek. Rhys jolted straight up and moaned loud enough to scare even himself. His face grew even brighter. His hands dropped and balanced them on Jack's chest.

"What a naughty little angel. Moan out of pleasure when the Devil himself is punishing you," Jack teased. He ran his fingers up the red hand prints that were starting to form there. Rhys shivered and pressed into his fingers. "Oh? Do you want more?"

"Yes... Sir," Rhys said sheepishly. Jack reered his hand back and smacked the hybrid's ass cheek harder than the previous times. Rhys moaned loudly.

A ringing sensation struck through his body, but Rhys knew this wasn't from the spanking.

"Sir... Red. Red!" Rhys jumped up from his Dominant's lap. Jack got up frantically.

"Did I hit you too hard?" His voice was laced with concern. Rhys just colored out. This was a big deal. The hybrid was frantic and tears filled his eyes.

"No... I'm about to go into heat..." The hybrid muttered rushing to the bathroom. Jack was hot on his tail.

"Well it's not that bad right? I mean, that just means more sex for us and it'll be more pleasurable. What's so wrong with that?" Rhys was sitting on the closed toilet, his arms over his chest.

"Sir. This is bad. We're not bound and... and... I can't take in a human that I'm not bound to while in heat. I can't do it... Because if you leave me. I don't want to be unable to take an Alpha," Rhys was getting angry at the thought of himself remaining unbound after this month. "Jack. When will you be ready? I don't want to do anything else until we are officially bound."

Jack was taken back by the question and the immediate ultimatum.

"Rhysie..." Jack got on his knees in front of Rhys and ran his fake face on Rhys's bear leg. The hybrid pushed at his head. Trying to get him off.

Jack ran his tongue up Rhys's thigh.

"Rhys. I love you. Will you do the honor of binding with me?" Jack asked his eyes innocently looking up at Rhys.

"Do you mean it?" Rhys's arms dropped to his sides, in shock.

"Of course." Jack said with finality. Rhys pushed Jack back and straddled his hips on the linoleum of the bathroom floor. Jack welcomed him and wrapped his arms around the hybrid. Rhys made quick work of the leather pants that Jack had on. Jack was soon naked underneath the hybrid. All but his face. Rhys reached up for the clips of the face. Jack grabbed his wrist.

"Are you sure you wanna see what's under this? It's not pretty, Kiddo," Jack warned. Rhys gulped and nodded, unclipping the metal latches. No words left him as the the flawless skin was removed. He carefully inspected the scar that was engraved into the CEO's skin. Jack looked away in shame. This face was his only physical flaw, something he was so ashamed of that he spent millions on a fake version of it. Rhys lifted Jack's face to his, kissing him deeply.

"I love you. Let's get into bed," Rhys smiled. Jack happily did as suggested and picked Rhys up by the waist and carried him into the bedroom.

Jack carefully set the cat down and began kissing down his chest, pulling the babydoll lingerie over his head. Rhys wanted Jack. He needed him. His body was heating up and he needed to take Jack in. He needed to quell the growing heat inside his boy-cunt.

The cat boy ripped at the leather pants that separated him from Jack's manhood. Jack shimmied out of them, pulling Rhys to his chest.

"S-Sir. I'm burning," Rhys gasped, his skin putting out heat like lava.

"I'll fix it baby. Let me just..." Jack trailed off as he reached for a condom and lube.

"Just the condom," Rhys muttered. He was wet like a woman and he needed Jack bad. Jack inserted a finger into his warm entrance.

"I love you, Rhys," Jack kissed his lips and removed his finger only to replace it with his now covered erection.

"I love you too, Sir." Rhys said with finality. A sultry moan left him. He wrapped his legs around Jack, trying to pull him deeper. The CEO pushed into him at a slow pace. He made sure that Rhys would feel every inch of him. Jack dominated over Rhys, making the hybrid feel protected in their moments of passion. Rhys's nails dug into Jack's back, leaving red scorching marks.

The sub panted softly. His head sideways, venting air to himself. Jack pulled him in any chance he got for a kiss. He wanted to never let go of this. Rhys's tail twitched underneath him, making him grow uncomfortable. Rhys pushed on Jack's chest and the Dom knew. He pulled out and laid flat on the bed. Rhys discarded the angel wings and those stupid devil horns. Rhys positioned himself above Jack's cock and slowly lowered himself onto it.

"Ah... Fuck!" Rhys moaned out. His body shivering with delight. His body reaching new heights of sensation. He had never had sex while in heat before. He was wet and everything was heightened. Rhys started to bounce on the cock, feeling everything. The thin skin of plastic and the veins that resided in Jack's cock. His breath was ragged. Jack was moaning, biting his arm to hold back the noises. Rhys's eyes were glazed over with lust.

"Rhys you feel so good," Jack's hands went to Rhys's hips, meeting him with his thrusts. The hybrid was close. He wanted to release. Jack could feel it in the way he was pulling his cock in. "Cum for me, Baby."

Rhys didn't need to be told twice. He came ropes over Jack's chest. His body shuttered as Jack continued to thrust up into the spasming boy. Once his orgasm was ridden out, Rhys returned to bouncing on Jack. He wasn't done by any means. The first orgasm set a fire in his soul. He was going to bring Jack into the most mindblowing orgasm, even if it meant holding out on his own or coming four times in the process. Jack was relishing in the ripples he felt from the pulsing of Rhys's hole. The cat boy leaned down and licked up some of his cum off of Jack's chest. The older man found this so sexy and thrust up into him.

"Do you like when I make you cum?" Jack smirked and thrust up especially hard.

"Yessir," Rhys responded, his words slurred.

"How does it feel to have my cock shoved into your tight, wet, pulsing ass?" Jack growled. Something about the scent of Rhys brought him into this frenzy. He flipped their positions immediately and started to pound into Rhys. This was not in Rhys's plan but he would take it and cherish it for all it was worth. If this got jack to a mindblowing orgasm. So be it.

Rhys was moaning loudly, thanking any god that may exist that Jack's house was big enough for no neighbors to hear. Jack was very rough, his cock feeling every move of Rhys's hole.

"Fuck Rhysie-Boy. Do you realize how wet you are? You are soaking the sheets like a whore," Jack said through gritted teeth. Rhys was close again. Jack could feel himself coming to an end as well.

Jack took this moment to sink his teeth into Rhys's neck extremely hard. Rhys screamed, cumming. His skin started glowing bright blue. Streaks of blue running down his skin. The symbol of their bond. Blood mixed with his sweat. Jack pulled away, mouth coated in his sub's red liquid. Rhys pulled Jack's neck down, noting that there was a previous mark there. His lip twitched and he bit into the other side of his neck. Blue ran down his skin as it did Rhys's. Rhys let go but was not done. He had to prove to himself and everyone else that Jack was his. he pulled each of Jack's wrists to his mouth and bit into them. Blue ran around his wrists, creating rings around the wrist, three symbols of binding. Jack came into the condom after the third bite. The blood pulling so much out of him.

He pulled out of his sub and removed the sullied condom off and threw it into the waste bin. He then got up and went into the bathroom. Rhys looked up at the door of the bathroom, questioning. Jack returned with a wet washcloth. He already started wiping away the blood from his skin. He wiped his wrists, neck, and mouth. He then wiped down Rhys's neck and mouth.

Rhys went to sit up but his body failed him. His heat had overcome his movements.

"Sir... I can't move," He pouted. Jack nodded.

"I did some research on heat. You will pretty much be useless to the world for the next week or so. Since you had sex your movements will be limited. If you didn't have sex you may have been fine enough to move. But we'll put you on bed rest until I deem you well enough to move. That includes work outs and other activities. I will have the chef bring our meals up here. We can still have breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. Don't you worry. Once you can move, we will get you back on your schedule. Alright?" Jack explained.

"I guess. I doubt I have much of a choice," Rhys smiled. He yawned and ran his fingers over the open wound of bonding. "Sir..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Deeming me worth to bond with."

Jack's face dropped. He crawled over to Rhys and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you, Kiddo."

"I love you too, Sir."


	15. CEOs to Bondsman

Rhys was napping quietly on the bed, his arm draped over the side. The door slammed open, causing the boy to stir slightly.

"Where the fuck is Jack?!" Came a loud scream. Rhys pulled himself up from blankets and looked to the hulking body that stood in the doorway. He was dressed like a military man, sandy blonde hair, someone Rhys had never seen before.

"I don't know?" Rhys pouted. The man walked over to him and pulled him up by the collar around his neck.

"Well you're his new whore right?" The man yelled, his eyes full of anger. Rhys gulped audibly, tears pricking at his eyes.

"I c-can call him and see if he answers..." Rhys offered through a strained voice. The man threw him to the bed.

"Yeah do that. I need that asshole here now." Rhys scrabbled to take his phone off the charger and quick dialed Jack. It rang a few times before a work-strained voice came over the speakers.

"What's up Pumpkin? Sir's working."

"Umm... Jack? There's a man in our room who wants to know where you are?" The kitten's voice was shaking with the threat of tears. The blonde ripped the phone from Rhys's hands.

"Jack I need you to come to your house. You have ten minutes, that's how long I assume your little kitten will last without you. No cops. Just you and me, Jackie Boy."

"Axton, I swear to the gods above if you touch so much of a hair on my kitten, I will kill you." Jack growled.

"Oh I won't touch his hair. Ten minutes." Axton hung up on the CEO and dropped the phone to the floor. He grabbed Rhys by the ankle and pulled him close to himself. The cat clawed at the sheets trying to get himself away.

"Please don't hurt me!" Rhys squeaked. He kicked at Axton's hand with his other foot and tried to struggle out of his grasp. Axton grit his teeth and yanked on the boy harder. Rhys's claws came loose from the sheets and he was pulled in the direction of the hulking man. The blonde punched Rhys against the jaw, sending him sprawling off the bed. Rhys took a moment to whine about his jaw and Axton kicked him in the side. The cat heard a cracking sound and tears poured out of his eyes.

"Damn, it looks like you won't last the ten minutes for Jack to get here." Axton grinned, grabbing Rhys by his bangs, sitting on his back. Rhys struggled to breathe, his body was way too small to withstand the weight of the older's muscular body. Axton slammed Rhys's face into the floor, the cat didn't even feel the carpet, just the hard floor underneath it followed by the blood that pour out his nose.

"Please..." Rhys whimpered pathetically. He was losing blood fast and he was bleeding internally. His world was swirling, leaving him. "Jack..." Axton continued his assault on the kitten. His little body wasn't going to be able to take much more abuse. Axton grabbed the younger male's tail and yanked on it. Rhys felt the connection of his coccygeal vertebrae shift. Pain ran up his spine and he felt himself go completely limp. His body gave up and defended itself with no more movement. Tears were the only thing moving, his chest only rose and fell slightly. Jack hadn't come for him. He was going to die here. This blonde man was going to kill him.

Jack slammed the door open, his hair disheveled. His hauled his body full speed at Axton. He slammed himself against the blonde's hulking body. Axton was knocked to the side, Jack on top of him. Jack grabbed him by the hair and punched him repeatedly in the face. Axton tried to shove Jack off of him, but there was a fire in Jack's heart that would only be quenched with the destruction of Axton. Rhys watched, unable to move. Rhys saw his phone next to the bed, where Axton had dropped it earlier after getting off the phone with Jack. It was a few feet away but he couldn't move. He willed his hand to move. He got his finger to twitch. That was a start.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you dirty pig. How dare you violate my precious kitten," Jack growled, sounding inhuman. Rhys gasped in pain as he got his arm to move. Jack looked back at him to see what the noise was. Axton took advantage of this break and he flipped Jack over. Jack was quick with his movements and clawed Axton in the face. He wrapped his hands around the younger's neck. Rhys finally moved enough to grab his phone. He brought it next to his face and he dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" A woman's voice came over the speaker.

"I'm bleeding out. I've been attacked. My Dom is fighting the assailant right now. Please help." Rhys croaked out.

"Sir, please give me your name, age, and location." She questioned.

"Rhys Little, 18, and the home of handsome Jack... I don't know the exact address. I'm sorry."

"It's okay hun. We know where his house is. Summer home or normal home?"

"Normal home. Please hurry. My tail is broken and I'm bleeding. I can't really move." Rhys begged. Axton realized what the hybrid was doing, fear tinged his features.

"We are sending a couple ambulances and some squad cars. Try not to panic, sir. I'll stay on the phone with you until the police arrive. How bad are you bleeding?" Jack sent another punch at the other CEOs face.

"Most of it is internal. My nose was broken too so there's blood coming out of it. I'm in a lot of pain."

"Alright well the ambulance and police are about 2 minutes away, that's as fast as I can get them there." Axton seemed to have given up the fight. Jack was just holding him down now, watching him.

"Thank you so much."

"You are welcome sweetie."

Soon police entered the home, swarming the house. One entered the bedroom to look at the horrifying scene. Rhys laying in a puddle of his own blood, Jack with blood splashed on his face, and Axton with his face severely hurt and scratches down his neck and chest.

"They're in here." He called to the other officers before entering the room. Another officer came in and started taking pictures of the scene before more came in to arrest the two CEOS.

"You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?" Two officers were citing them their miranda rights, Rhys tried to move after Jack, but his body wasn't willing him to. He could only reach after his Dom.

"Don't take my Dom away from me." Rhys pouted, a police hovered over him, a sincere look plastered on our face.

"Don't worry, Darling. They just want to question him and see his part in the incident. This is just procedure. Can my friend here pick you up? He can't get the gurney in the room." The officer explained. Rhys nodded and allowed the paramedic to pick him up. He felt pain shook up his spine and he let out a soft whine.

"You must be in so much pain, I'm sorry little one." Rhys felt like he was being treated like a child, but he supposed with an injured half breed one would have to be cautious in not only their words but their actions. A scared and injured hybrid could run off or attack. The paramedic placed him on the gurney and rushed him out of the house. He passed by Jack who was still in handcuffs and talking to a cop. Axton was no where to be seen. Jack took a few steps away from the officer to look at his baby, the cop however stopped him. Rhys gave a pathetic wave and was placed in the ambulance.


	16. What Ever Happened to Veiri?

_**TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: SUICIDE, DOMESTIC VIOLENCE, CUTTING, HANGING, DEATH OF A LOVED ONE. THIS IS A WARNING! IF THIS MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE I BEG YOU... DON'T READ. I DON'T WANT ANYONE TRIGGERED BY THIS CHAPTER. I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE.**_

 **This will contain Handsome Jack's "Real" Name, John. This is prior to being the CEO of Hyperion. Spoilers: In the presequel Jack was called John and was known as a lowly programmer. I just made up a last name for him. Sorry. So John is Jack.**

~~~Flashback~~~

The phone was ringing, it had been ringing for five minutes. John rolled his eyes as he completed his chart. He picked up the phone.

"John Prince. How can I help you?" John had asked, his tone dull.

"Excuse me Mr. Prince ... But I regret to inform you that your sub is currently at saint Jakob's hospital. Please come immediately. He might not have much longer."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes. Don't you dare let him die!" John hung up the phone and rushed out of his office. Several employees looked on in horror as their coworker ran through the halls like a bat out of hell.

The hospital was fifteen minutes away for a normal person. But a cop wouldn't dare stop him unless they had a death wish. It took four and a half minutes for John. He parked his car and shoved the keys in his pocket before running into the building. The programmer was huffing when he got to the desk.

"Where is he?" He growled to the female nurse.

"Who, Sir?" The nurse looked bewildered by his looks.

"My sub. Veiri. Veiri Stone. My name is John Prince. I need to see my sub" John said frantically.

"He's down the hall. Room 109." She pointed to a hallway to John's right. The programmer ran to the room, careful not to slip on anything. Nurse yelled at him but he didn't give a single fuck. He reached the ninth door and slammed it open. A doctor was standing next to a small green haired boy. His arm and neck were bandaged. Blood soaked both sets of gauze and tape. He pushed the doctor out of the way, tears forming in his eyes.

"Sir... No need to be violent. He's almost gone but Everyone passes. I'm sorry for your loss but seriously there was no need to push me." The doctor scoffed, her arms crossed. John looked back and glared at her.

"Get the fuck out." John growled.

"Sir, I can't leave him." The doctor responded quickly. The programmer turned back to his lover.

"Get up, Veiri. Don't you fucking die on me." John's voice was broken. His heart was shattering in his chest. The boy laid dormant in his state.

"Would you like to know what we've found out about his injuries?" The doctor asked, picking up her clipboard.

"Sure." John said, pulling the chair up to the bedside and took Veiri's hand, kissing his palm. He laid his head against the boy's hand, nuzzling against him.

"The victim had slit his own wrists and neck before hanging himself in one of your rooms. Your cook reported his suicide saying that he was bringing the boy his lunch since he claimed to be unwell and wanted to taken a nap. The cook was bringing him his meal at 11:30, the sub's designated lunch time. An investigation on your employees has been started. We called your office and meeting rooms confirming that at least five people saw you in a meeting during the estimated attempt time." The doctor explained her face sympathetic. John bit his lip, holding back his tears.

"Anything else?" John questioned in a low, sad voice.

"When he got here... All he could mutter was, 'If I die, Tell John I love him. Give him my note. Don't read it.' He was groggy and I have him something to sooth his pain." She said, pulling a gold leafed notebook from the counter nearby. She handed it to John. The programmer's composer was lost and tears were falling down his false cheeks. He couldn't bring himself to grab the book, his eyes closed and his head against the hospital bed. The doctor set the notebook by the programmer and took this as a good time to remove herself from the room. She remained by the door but gave the mourning Dom his time to grieve. John clung to Veiri's hand, it twitched but only slightly.

"Veiri... I love you too. I love you so much. I know I didn't show it all the time, but you are my world. I need you to get past this. I will give you whatever you want. I will treat you better. I know I'm not the best Dom but I'm trying. This is all my fault. I love you, baby. I need you. I know things were rough between us but I didn't think you'd kill yourself." John spoke to the boy like he was awake.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Background scene ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John knew that his sub had always been depressed. It was just the way Veiri was. His mother died when he was ten and his father was never in the picture. He was raised by his grandfather. Veiri was a timid little sub. He was human, but took very kindly to hybrids. His best friend growing up was a bunny hybrid and he saw all the horrors of their life. They were both captured by a hybrid slave salesman and thrown into the auction scene. They lived in the auction ring until they were 13. They were rescued by a generous vagabond who bought them and ran off into the night.

Veiri was John's first ever match. They were both seventeen, on the verge of birthdays, and eager to meet each other. John wasn't yet a CEO of his corporation, just a programmer at this point. He wasn't as condescending but was still an asshole. That was one thing John would never lose no matter how much he wished he could.

The moment they met outside of John's apartment building, they were in love. Veiri looked adorable in his leather jacket and maroon crop top. Veiri stared in awe at the muscular teen with perfect white teeth.

"H-Hi. I'm Veiri... You must be John, if I'm correct?" The sub greeted timidly, his hand out for a handshake.

"Yeah. I'm John. It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you sure you don't want to go to a restaurant or something. I mean my apartment isn't much." John offered. He was poor and his apartment was low-rent and messy. Veiri just smiled.

"I'll be fine. Anywhere is fine. I just live in the moment. Ya know?" The sub's smile could melt the hearts of millions. He was missing one tooth on the right side of his mouth and his lips were full.

John was lost in his newly found love for the teen. It only took them a few months to bind and going at each other like rabbits. They were madly in love. But the cupcake phase came to a brutal halt when John's mom passed away and a Veiri's best friend followed a month after. Their happy state deteriorated and they began to fight. Yelling about everything, throwing lamps, leaving bruises on each other. John was working nonstop and only ever fought with his lover.

Veiri's happiness dwindled until there was nothing left and when John left for work one day and Veiri was done. With noose and knife in hand he decided he was going to leave the only way he could bare to.

~~~~~~~~~ Back to Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~

John's hand squeezed the sub's hand. John was crying as Veiri gave light pressure to his calloused hand. John perked up and Veiri's breath became erratic and he yanked his hand from John's and thrashed around, gasping for air, wrists reaching up to his neck, ripping at the instantly reddening gauze that was held against his throat. The heart monitor was screaming at them. The doctor pushed John away and called for the nurse. John was in shock as two nurses and another doctor rushed in the room. One of the nurses escorted John out of the room and slammed the door. John stood there, unable to move. Tears leaked down his eyes. Once he was able to move, he walked to the waiting room.

An hour passed before the main doctor came out. She sat next to the him and gave him a grim look.

"We did all we could. I'm sorry Mr. Prince. We couldn't save him. He was already so far gone when you got here and with his neck opening back up and him clawing at the wound, he died of blood loss. I'm sorry." She gave her condolences to him before getting up to leave to continue her work.

John cried harder than he ever did in life. Harder than when his mother died, one month earlier. His life would only fall apart from here. He would become hardened and cynical. He would kill to get to power and he would become Handsome Jack.


	17. Daddy or Master?

**I definitely wasn't intending to have a sex scene in this but it happened. So yeah.**

 **Warning: Fingering, skull-fucking (Not like actual skulls, just really rough deep throating), dildos, rough sex, male on male, dirty words.**

Rhys's heat had come and gone rather easily when taken care of by Jack's insatiable desire for the hybrid's body. The younger man was covered in bite marks and handprints. His legs were chaffed from constant rubbing that Jack even let him get away with no workouts involving his legs.

Jack was exhausted. He was lacking sleep for the past week. He went to work and came home to Rhys spread open on the bed, ass in the air, hand rubbing against himself. How could Jack say no to such an invitation every time he walked through the threshold of his room. They would make love until Jack left for work again the next morning. Least to say, Jack was exhausted.

Both of the boys were avoiding their schedules and it was starting to erk the man who had spent valuable time making them. He knew they were just getting started but the other subs had fallen in immediately. Jack was not sure Rhys would ever stick to the schedule. He went to his music lessons and they were coming along quite well for starting with no experience. He was working out aside from his legs. But his naps had been frequent and he was struggling to stay awake especially during his heat. Meals happened whenever Jack deemed it fit, he'd call up the chef and food would be brought to them in bed. Jack wasn't following his schedule and he was allowing Rhys to get away with not sticking to his. Jack would solve this once they both healed from Rhys's heat.

Lunch was brought to Jack and Rhys in the living room. Rhys was sitting in the floor, leaning on the coffee table, watching the cartoons that flashed across the screen. Jack was napping, drool dripping across his cheek in his slumber. The cook placed a tray in front of Rhys. The smells of salmon filled the cats nose. A fat hardy slab of fish cooked to perfection was staring right at Rhys. The whole salmon was on his plate, minus the head. The tray was barely holding all the food. Rice and broccoli sat next to the giant fish, looking small and sad. Jack perked up when his tray was put down. He rubbed his eyes and looked onto the much smaller piece of salmon. Jack couldn't eat nearly as much fish as the cat could. His helping of rice and broccoli was larger than Rhys's. The hybrid didn't even wait for Jack to sit up before he was face first in the fish. The fork by the tray completely discarded. Jack chuckled at the boy. Fish was the only meal Rhys wouldn't eat properly. His instincts took over and his manners went out the window and the fish goes down his throat. Rhys was done long before Jack, looking up at Jack with a smile, little pieces of fish stuck to his cheeks. Jack chuckled, lifting the fork to his mouth. Rhys ate his rice and broccoli with his fork like a normal boy.

"Hey Rhysie?" Jack's voice called to the cat.

"Hmm?" Rhys looked back at Jack as a piece of salmon was tossed in the air. Rhys moved back and caught it on is tongue.

"Good Boy." Jack said, leaning forward and stroking Auburn hair. The cat boy purred as he gained the approval of his new boyfriend. A ring from the phone sounded and when Rhys looked to Jack the Dom just nodded. The hybrid got up and picked up the home phone in the kitchen.

"Hello, Handsome Jack's residence." Rhys answered with a polite tone.

"Hey, tell Jackie Boy... that the baby is ready for her milk." The obviously drunk woman said, her words breathy and labored.

"Um... Okay?"

"Byeeeee."

"Bye." With that Rhys hung the phone up. Ending the very short conversation. He returned to the living room and stood before Jack, puzzled.

"What's up, buttercup?" Jack asked, his eyes looked over with concern.

"It was a woman. She said 'The baby is ready for her milk.' She sounded very drunk. I wonder if she's okay." The cat sounded worried.

"Oh don't worry about her. She's always like that." Jack brushed off Rhys's comments like they meant nothing to him.

"Who is she? A past sub?" Rhys questioned. He crossed his arms.

"Nah. Just a woman." Jack was acting very nonchalant about it.

"Why does she still have your number? Why is she calling you?" Rhys stirred with jealousy.

"Well she's the mother of my kid. She just drunk dials me from time to time." He shrugged.

"You have a kid?!" The sub yelled in surprise. Jack choked on his broccoli for a second.

"Shit, babe... Did I forget to tell you?" The CEO looked to the hurt kitten. Tears welled up in Rhys's eyes.

"How do you forget to tell the person, you might spend the rest of your life with, that you have a fucking daughter? I'm hurt Jack." Rhys huffed. Jack got up and went over to the boy.

"I'm sorry babe. I forgot that my daughter isn't public knowledge." Jack's hands went to Rhys's shoulders. The hybrid looked wounded. He tried to tear away from his Dom but Jack's hands didn't budge. One hand came to Rhys's chin. Jack kissed the boy and he melted. Rhys's body dipped into Jack's and accepted the sweetened kiss. The cat boy was like butter in Jack's arms. Rhys's anger or tears could be put to rest by a simple kiss. Jack has learned this through out the past few months. When Rhys cried during his heat or got huffy Jack would feel horrible and would kiss the boy. Jack would stroke Rhys's back and the boy would melt further.

Jack pulled away only to pull Rhys down to the couch. The cat boy nuzzled against the CEO's chest and laid against the exhausted man.

"I'd like to meet her." Rhys said, his eyes drooping.

"My daughter? Well she's out of country right now. I can't just pull her out of her school. Maybe during her winter break she can come and meet you. I'll have to ask her to come over for Christmas, although that means inviting my ex-lay over, since I would be taking our kid for the holiday. So if you meet my daughter you might have to meet my ex-lay... I'm sorry in advance." Jack smiled and closed his eyes.

"I'd love to meet her. I'd like to meet the baby who needs her milk. Show her whose really getting the milk right now." Rhys perked up and dropped to his knees in front of Jack. The CEO raised a puzzled eye to the other. The cat splayed his chest against the couch and ran his hands up Jack's legs and under his shirt.

~~~~Sexy stuff~~~

"Baby boy... What do you think you're doing?" Jack asked.

"Your kitten needs his milk. Daddy, will you provide it for your baby boy?" Rhys looked up innocently, his fingers finding Jack's hipbones, tracing them teasingly. Jack's lips twitched into a smile. He ran his fingers through the young boy's hair, pulling him gently up. Jack leaned down to meet the boy in a kiss. Rhys smiled and flicked his tongue out to prod at Jack's lower lip. Rhys detached himself from Jack's mouth, deciding he would give what he got on his knees to give. He leaned forward and pulled the zipper of Jack's jeans down with his mouth and unbuttoned his pants with his tongue. The erotic display had Jack staring intensely. Rhys yanked Jack's pants down, looking over the forming bulge in his underwear.

A cheshire grin stretched over his features, this was his. His master, his dom, his daddy, his owner. No one would ever taste Jack like this. Jack was his fully. They were bound, they matched each other. Rhys still had a lingering jealousy for whoever had left the red mark that lines the other side of Jack's neck. He wanted to prove to himself and everyone else that he was the sole owner of Handsome Jack. That no one else can have him. He was his and his alone.

The cat boy licked a stripe up Jack's member through the cloth of his boxers. A shudder racked through Jack as he watched and felt the display. Rhys wasted no time pulling the CEO's boxers down and gazing down at his prize. Jack's lip was tautly pulled between his teeth, trying not to lose it before the cat even did anything. Jack couldn't help how aroused he was, the boy he was in love with was on his knees ready to please him and not stop until white painted his already pale features.

Rhys took Jack's cock into his mouth like the good boy he is. His eyes looking up at the older as he took him instantly into his throat. Jack groaned and his hands shot into auburn locks and his head was thrown back. Rhys began to bob his head up in down, pulling his cheeks in with a little suction. His fingers traced Jack's hipbones lightly, the pads of his fingers gracing the CEO's skin.

Rhys pulled back just enough to remove the member from his throat.

"J-Jack?" The cat asked, shaking a little. The older opened one eye. When had he closed them?

"What is it pumpkin?" Jack looked down at the young adult.

"I want you to fuck my throat, okay?" Rhys smiled, pleading with his eyes. Jack's jaw would have hit the floor if it weren't attached. He had never heard anyone with such an innocent face say anything that naughty to him. He would not be giving up this opportunity for the life of him. "But let me get something first... I'll be right back, stay hard for me, alright?" Rhys scampered off. Jack laid back and stroked his cock to the thought of the impending actions.

Rhys returned with a red silicone suction dildo (completed with a knot) and a bottle of lube. He was chewing something. Jack's throat was dry at the sight of how long and thick the dildo the small kitten was holding. Said kitten was looking at his master with lustful eyes. He stuck his tongue out revealing a gel like substance mingling with a powder.

"What's in your mouth, baby?" Jack stood and walked over to his kitten.

"It's an oral numbing agent mixed with a vibration simulating lube. It'll make sure I feel everything but don't gag." Rhys admitted, his eyes on Jack. The CEO, ran his fingers over the cats clothed chest, pulling off his shirt and then helping him shimmy out of his booty shorts. A lacy g-string was revealed from underneath.

They moved themselves back to the couch. Rhys was now leaning against the it for support. Jack had kicked his clothes aside and was hovering over Rhys, watching him. The cat placed the dildo underneath himself, lubing it with his fingers before using the excess lube to rub his pleading entrance, holding the string to his underwear to the side. The cat bit his lip and looked up at Jack as he inserted two fingers immediately. A wanton moan left the boy and Jack wanted to insert himself instantly, but he reluctantly held back until he got the okay from his mate. His blue mark was lighting up brightly as his lust fogged his eyes. Rhys's mark was also glowing heavily as he pulled his fingers out and slowly slid himself down onto the red silicon that he was craving. He moaned loudly, shuddering as it pushed at his insides. Rhys opened his mouth and his tongue lolled out, ready to receive his master. Jack wasted no time in delving into his mouth. The warm heat of his kitten's mouth had Jack's knees ready to buckle. He began to thrust into the boy's mouth. Rhys rocked between the dildo and Jack's cock, feeling spit-roasted in the best possible way. Jack yanked at Rhys's hair rocking into his throat, his cock diving in and out of the moist cavern. Rhys did his best to hold his lips tight against the intruding piece. The sting in his throat from the assault made his cock twitch as it swung back and forth.

"Fuck, whose my dirty little slut? Ready to take Daddy's cock in an instant. Are you getting off to having my thick cock shoved down your throat?" Jack growled, his primal needs bringing out the true Dom in him. Rhys moaned as best as he could around Jack's member. "You look like a whore like this. The only thing left to do is splatter my seed all over your face. Would my baby like that? To fulfill his true slut nature? Do you want Master's cum all over your face?" Jack pulled his cock back to hear the boys in answer. Rhys was panting, his breath filling his lung rapidly.

"Master, Kitten needs his milk. Kitten wants your cum all over his face, then he needs your cock up his ass." Rhys pleaded, his voice completely fucking ragged.

"That's what I like to hear, Pumpkin." Jack said, already jerking on himself. Rhys leaned forward, sucking on Jack's cock, hard. Milking his orgasm out. With only a few seconds of his suction Jack was cumming all over the boy's face. Painting him a pearlescent white. Jack was the one panting now, his cock still hard. Rhys pulled Jack by his hand. The older complied and was lead onto the couch. He was now sitting, his cock not-yet wilting. Rhys wouldn't let it. The kitten pulled the dildo from the floor and he got on his knees on the couch, placing it underneath himself.

"Daddy watch me until you know that you won't stop being hard." Rhys instructed. Jack nodded, listening to the other. The hybrid applied more lube and instantly pushed his ass down until he hit the knot that was nestled above the balls. He reached down and spread himself to take the knot, widening himself before Jack. A groan left the older. His cock had wilted a little in the mean time, but with a few strokes and watching his precious baby he was rock hard again. Rhys bounced on the knot like a good kitten. The knot was rubbing him in all the right ways. "I want to cum with you inside me, I need you." The cat purred, pulling his ass off the of the dildo. He crawled over carefully and straddled Jack, his back to the older's face. The CEO's hands went to Rhys's hips, helping guiding himself into the warm entrance. Even with the silicone's help loosening, the heat and tightness was still too much on Jack's member. The kitten bounced on him rapidly, already so close to his release. Jack leaned forward and kissed the boy's shoulder blades, nipping playfully at the skin. Rhys's nails were dug into his own legs. He didn't want to cum just yet but he felt it nearing. Jack reached around and began to stroke Rhys, while slamming into his prostate over and over. The hybrid was moaning loudly, on the verge of screaming. All the sensations had him suffering in all the best ways. Rhys was cumming in a matter of seconds, drawing blood from his thighs where his nails were. He came twice consecutively, Jack joining him the second time, fulling him to the brim with his sperm. Rhys was screaming the whole ride, his voice gone by the end. The hybrid fell to the couch, exhausted, still jolting from the pleasure.


	18. Beat Me a Little Harder

**Warning: Violence and breaking of bones.**

Rhys was napping quietly on the bed, his arm draped over the side. The door slammed open, causing the boy to stir slightly.

"Where the fuck is Jack?!" Came a loud scream. Rhys pulled himself up from blankets and looked to the hulking body that stood in the doorway. He was dressed like a military man, sandy blonde hair, someone Rhys had never seen before.

"I don't know?" Rhys pouted. The man walked over to him and pulled him up by the collar around his neck.

"Well you're his new whore right?" The man yelled, his eyes full of anger. Rhys gulped audibly, tears pricking at his eyes.

"I c-can call him and see if he answers..." Rhys offered through a strained voice. The man threw him to the bed.

"Yeah do that. I need that asshole here now." Rhys scrabbled to take his phone off the charger and quick dialed Jack. It rang a few times before a work-strained voice came over the speakers.

"What's up Pumpkin? Sir's working."

"Umm... Jack? There's a man in our room who wants to know where you are?" The kitten's voice was shaking with the threat of tears. The blonde ripped the phone from Rhys's hands.

"Jack I need you to come to your house. You have ten minutes, that's how long I assume your little kitten will last without you. No cops. Just you and me, Jackie Boy."

"Axton, I swear to the gods above if you touch so much of a hair on my kitten, I will kill you." Jack growled.

"Oh I won't touch his hair. Ten minutes." Axton hung up on the CEO and dropped the phone to the floor. He grabbed Rhys by the ankle and pulled him close to himself. The cat clawed at the sheets trying to get himself away.

"Please don't hurt me!" Rhys squeaked. He kicked at Axton's hand with his other foot and tried to struggle out of his grasp. Axton grit his teeth and yanked on the boy harder. Rhys's claws came loose from the sheets and he was pulled in the direction of the hulking man. The blonde punched Rhys against the jaw, sending him sprawling off the bed. Rhys took a moment to whine about his jaw and Axton kicked him in the side. The cat heard a cracking sound and tears poured out of his eyes.

"Damn, it looks like you won't last the ten minutes for Jack to get here." Axton grinned, grabbing Rhys by his bangs, sitting on his back. Rhys struggled to breathe, his body was way too small to withstand the weight of the older's muscular body. Axton slammed Rhys's face into the floor, the cat didn't even feel the carpet, just the hard floor underneath it followed by the blood that pour out his nose.

"Please..." Rhys whimpered pathetically. He was losing blood fast and he was bleeding internally. His world was swirling, leaving him. "Jack..." Axton continued his assault on the kitten. His little body wasn't going to be able to take much more abuse. Axton grabbed the younger male's tail and yanked on it. Rhys felt the connection of his coccygeal vertebrae shift. Pain ran up his spine and he felt himself go completely limp. His body gave up and defended itself with no more movement. Tears were the only thing moving, his chest only rose and fell slightly. Jack hadn't come for him. He was going to die here. This blonde man was going to kill him.

Jack slammed the door open, his hair disheveled. His hauled his body full speed at Axton. He slammed himself against the blonde's hulking body. Axton was knocked to the side, Jack on top of him. Jack grabbed him by the hair and punched him repeatedly in the face. Axton tried to shove Jack off of him, but there was a fire in Jack's heart that would only be quenched with the destruction of Axton. Rhys watched, unable to move. Rhys saw his phone next to the bed, where Axton had dropped it earlier after getting off the phone with Jack. It was a few feet away but he couldn't move. He willed his hand to move. He got his finger to twitch. That was a start.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you dirty pig. How dare you violate my precious kitten," Jack growled, sounding inhuman. Rhys gasped in pain as he got his arm to move. Jack looked back at him to see what the noise was. Axton took advantage of this break and he flipped Jack over. Jack was quick with his movements and clawed Axton in the face. He wrapped his hands around the younger's neck. Rhys finally moved enough to grab his phone. He brought it next to his face and he dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" A woman's voice came over the speaker.

"I'm bleeding out. I've been attacked. My Dom is fighting the assailant right now. Please help." Rhys croaked out.

"Sir, please give me your name, age, and location." She questioned.

"Rhys Little, 18, and the home of handsome Jack... I don't know the exact address. I'm sorry."

"It's okay hun. We know where his house is. Summer home or normal home?"

"Normal home. Please hurry. My tail is broken and I'm bleeding. I can't really move." Rhys begged. Axton realized what the hybrid was doing, fear tinged his features.

"We are sending a couple ambulances and some squad cars. Try not to panic, sir. I'll stay on the phone with you until the police arrive. How bad are you bleeding?" Jack sent another punch at the other CEOs face.

"Most of it is internal. My nose was broken too so there's blood coming out of it. I'm in a lot of pain."

"Alright well the ambulance and police are about 2 minutes away, that's as fast as I can get them there." Axton seemed to have given up the fight. Jack was just holding him down now, watching him.

"Thank you so much."

"You are welcome sweetie."

Soon police entered the home, swarming the house. One entered the bedroom to look at the horrifying scene. Rhys laying in a puddle of his own blood, Jack with blood splashed on his face, and Axton with his face severely hurt and scratches down his neck and chest.

"They're in here." He called to the other officers before entering the room. Another officer came in and started taking pictures of the scene before more came in to arrest the two CEOS.

"You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?" Two officers were citing them their miranda rights, Rhys tried to move after Jack, but his body wasn't willing him to. He could only reach after his Dom.

"Don't take my Dom away from me." Rhys pouted, a police hovered over him, a sincere look plastered on our face.

"Don't worry, Darling. They just want to question him and see his part in the incident. This is just procedure. Can my friend here pick you up? He can't get the gurney in the room." The officer explained. Rhys nodded and allowed the paramedic to pick him up. He felt pain shook up his spine and he let out a soft whine.

"You must be in so much pain, I'm sorry little one." Rhys felt like he was being treated like a child, but he supposed with an injured half breed one would have to be cautious in not only their words but their actions. A scared and injured hybrid could run off or attack. The paramedic placed him on the gurney and rushed him out of the house. He passed by Jack who was still in handcuffs and talking to a cop. Axton was no where to be seen. Jack took a few steps away from the officer to look at his baby, the cop however stopped him. Rhys gave a pathetic wave and was placed in the ambulance.


	19. No Bruises on the Ego

Jack rushed into the hospital the moment the cops released him. He would not let his timing be the end of his sub this time. He came up to the nurse's desk. She perked a perfect eyebrow at him, sensing the desperation on him. The CEO's hair was disheveled and wild.

"I'm Handsome Jack, I need to see my Sub, Rhys Little. Please." Jack didn't want to break apart. His voice already threatening him with tears. The last time he stepped into this hospital his sub died. Why did it have to be the same hospital? He remembered the white halls so vividly. And now here they were again, haunting him. Taunting him.

"Room 109." She told him. His jaw would have dropped if he would let it. No. Not the same room as Veiri. His heart was in his throat. He could feel himself about to faint. God, this can't be happening. Not the most powerful man in the city. He ran down the hall. All of this was so familiar. He felt dizzy, nurses yelling at him to stop running. He couldn't help it. His feet wouldn't slow. He needed to know if Rhys was okay. He was going to have a panic attack if he didn't get there sooner.

The breathe of relief he released caused him to cry when he saw Rhys sitting up, patched up, and alive. His nose had bandages around it, he was shirtless, gauze wrapped around his rib area and his tail limp next to him, also wrapped in gauze.

"Sir? Why are you crying?" Rhys pouted, he felt bad seeing that expression on his Dom's face. He never wanted to see it again. Jack jumped at his sub, hugging him. Rhys let out a pained gasp but was happy that Jack wasn't upset. Jack was crying hard against his sub. The Dom's skin was glowing blue as was Rhys's. Jack kissed him and held him. He never wanted to let go. He was so scared that if he stopped touching his sub, he would disappear forever. He didn't want this to be some twisted dream.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Jack smiled as he pulled away, still holding Rhys's hand for comfort. The doctor cleared her throat. Jack looked to her. "You?" He said, as he looked over the doctor he had met when Veiri died. Shock was coated on his face. He looked back at Rhys to make sure he wasn't just remembering the worst night of his life. When he turned his head back to the doctor, she was still the same doctor. The same gentle faced doctor. The one who did everything she could to save Veiri and failed.

"Good Evening, Mr. Prince." She said softly, outstretching her hand to him. He took it graciously.

"It's Handsome Jack now." He smiled. She returned said grin.

"Well I'm happy to see you with a sub whose not in critical condition. I'd hate for you to repeat what happened last time you were here." She shrugged with a sympathetic look.

"I'm really glad too. Trust me." Rhys looked between the two confused.

"Well he has a broken nose, crack ribs, some internal bleeding, and a few dislocated discs in his caudal vertebrae. We'll need to keep him here for observation and to stay on the IV. His blood pressure is stable right now but he has been coughing up blood. So far nothing seems too bad, nothing life threatening but we do need to be careful and keep an eye on him." She explained, careful with her wording. Jack seemed faint.

"Will I lose my tail?" Rhys asked, a bit afraid of the answer. He had heard about stray hybrids getting beaten so bad their tails were too damaged to save. He was too scared to ask before Jack got there.

"No, I don't believe so. Not enough damage was done. You should heal perfectly fine. Don't worry." She gave Rhys a happy look. This doctor showed her emotions on her sleeve. Jack thought about how that may effect her on more severe cases, she seemed so hurt when Veiri had passed. It sounded like such as hard line to work in, especially for her.

"I understand that. Thank you for taking good care of him. I really appreciate you. You've done so much. Am I allowed to tip a doctor?"

"Sorry Sir. It it actually not allowed. It's against the code of ethics for me to accept it." She informed him, giving him another smile. He nodded. She changed Rhys's IV with quickness and precision. She next handed him pain medication for the sub to take and a glass of water. He did as she implied for him to do.

"I figured as much. Am I allowed to stay overnight with him?"

"That you are, as long as it is okay with your Sub." She looked to Rhys expectantly. The submissive just gave a nod. She gathered up her items. "Rhys. You know how to contact the nurse, please ring for us if you need anything." She then took her leave. Jack was so excited to see his sub alive and, for the most part, well.

Jack climbed into the hospital bed with the injured sub.

~~Time Skip to when Rhys is a little better and out of the hospital~~

Jack was on his way to work. He was kind of dreading being there. The meetings at work had seemed rather odd since the incident with Axton. Maya wanted to blame Jack but she knew better. It wasn't Jack's fault that his sub was threatened and hurt by Axton. She just couldn't believe that Axton would attack a poor defenseless hybrid sub like that.

The CEO strolled through his office, giving his secretary a smile as he strut into his office. She seemed like she wanted to say something but he ignored her. He closed the door and locked it. A woman cleared her throat and Jack turned to see Maya leaning against his desk, her robot looking boyfriend next to her.

"Oh. Here to continue blaming me?" He asked, walking closer. She smirked and gave him a light-hearted look.

"No. I came to apologize." She motioned for Zero to move. She stepped closer to Jack and extended her hand to him. "I give you my sincerest of apologies for my actions and the actions of my friend and partner in the business field. I have no idea what came over Axton. He said he needed to talk to you about negotiations. I didn't stop him from coming over to your home. I'm really sorry that your sub got hurt. If I would have advised Axton otherwise no bones would have been broken. I'm truly sorry." Jack stared at her hand while she spoke. He bit the inside of his lip and bypassed her hand and hugged her.

"You aren't responsible for what Axton did. You aren't his keeper." Jack said as she hugged him back. She teared up. "Whoa whoa. No crying. Rhys will be here soon and he's really excited to come to work with me. I don't want him crying out of sympathy." The CEO chuckled. Maya sniffled and let the hug go.

"I'd love to meet him." She stated.

"I would as well." Zero piped up, flashing a happy emote on his helmet.

"Well then I guess... You'll get to. The chauffeur is dropping him off in about ten minutes. In the mean time, coffee?" He offered and pulled two seats in front of his desk for them to sit. "While you're here, lets talk numbers and mutual needs." Maya nodded as he pressed a button on his desk to call his coffee boy.

"Yeah, might as well talk business while we're here." Maya sat in a seat and gestured for Zero to take the one next to her. A young boy entered the room with a small notepad and pen in hand.

"What can I get for you, sir?" The coffee boy grinned.

"I would like a black coffee, two sugars." Jack answered curtly, not looking at the boy but to Maya for her to continue the order.

"A vanilla lattee with two shots of espresso and my mate would like a simple cappachino, skim milk and no sugar." She smiled and he was on his way.

Jack pulled out a notepad entitled 'Maliwan and Bandit Inc'. He flipped through about half of the notebook before stopping at a half written on page. The book seemed to be filled with loose papers and notes regarding the companies that were bound together through the marriage of Maya and Zero.

There was personal intel on Maya but much wasn't known about Zero. Maya was born of a human couple, a Dom and Sub. She was a perfect Pedigree human it seemed, no stains on her family history, hybrid or disease wise. She has inherited the Maliwan company from her father and rose the company to greater success than ever before. Her stats were amazing and if she weren't already a CEO Jack would have loved to hire her. She was an astounding asset to her company.

Zero however was a mystery, he never even took his helmet off in public. He was quiet secretive and if Jack had to guess, his family was non-existent or Zero isn't his real name. Jack didn't really want to trust the newer CEO but his severe loyalty to Maya convinced him that he was to be, at the very least, lightly monitored.

They were practically tied at the hip and Maya was definitely the Dom, there was no doubting it. She kept Zero on a short leash. The Maliwan and Bandit company relied pretty heavily on the combustion bullets produced by the Hyperion company. They were altered for elemental use and precision release.

The CEOs talked numbers and business for a while, their coffees being brought in the middle of their conversation. Within 20 minutes there was a knock at the door. Jack looked at his watch and called out for them to enter.


	20. Cats, CEOs, and Bats, Oh My!

Rhys pushed open the door and it was shut behind him. He was standing there in simple black leggings and a Hyperion logo covered croptop. His hair was pushed to the right side and his diamond studded pink collar around his neck. He looked at Jack with a smile but stayed by the door, not sure how to approach with the two sitting in front of his desk. Jack got up and walked over to his sub, hugging and kissing him sweetly on the cheek. He gestured to the other two elders who were now standing and waiting to be introduced.

"Rhys, this is Maya from the Maliwan company." Rhys timidly shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said politely.

"You as well." She smiled. Maya was really excited to meet him.

"And this is Zero from the Bandit company." Jack moved onto the robot looking man. Rhys was too scared to take the outstretched hand. "Rhys shake his hand." The man was just so tall and had no face. Rhys's expression confessed it all. The fear in his eyes.

"I think he's too scared. I _am_ sort of intimidating." Zero said. He got down to the hybrid's level and removed the mask, it made a hissing noise and his face was revealed. Jack and Rhys both stood in awe. He had two silky catlike ears, but they weren't actually cat ears, Rhys could tell. An oxygen mask covered the other's face. Fangs protruded from his mouth. Zero stuck his hand out. Rhys took it this time and shook his hand. He leaned forward and smelled the other. He was definitely a mammal. Similar to a rodent smell but not a rodent at all. Maybe a fox? No. That's not right. Zero laughed. "I'm a bat." He answered. Rhys was taken back and let go of Zero's hand, realizing he had held it a bit too long.

"A bat? I didn't know there were bat Hybrids. Sir! Sir! A bat!" Rhys looked so excited. His eyes were blown with happiness. He loved meeting hybrids. He literally bounced with excitement. Jack put his hand on the smaller's neck. Maya was smiling like someone had cracked a funny joke and she wasn't allowed to laugh.

"Zero if you don't mind me asking, why a helmet?" Jack asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well you see... Hybrids are kind of discriminated against and how would our sales be if people found out a hybrid was heading a company. Plus it doubles as an oxygen tank. I need fresh, clean air to live." Zero explained. Rhys could feel the bat's heartbeat. It was crazy. Maya touched his shoulder. He smiled to her and placed the helmet back on his head. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you Rhys. Will you shake my hand now?" Zero extended his hand. Rhys paused for a moment before running past his hand and giving him a hug. The lean CEO was taken back but appreciated the sentiment. He was really glad to feel accepted by someone other than Maya. Of course the hybrid community accepted him, but for Jack to not have that look of disgust on his face.

"Sir?" Rhys bounced on the arcs of his feet.

"Yes, kitten?" Jack smiled and looked to his hybrid.

"C-can I play with Zero?" He asked, his eyes filled with desire.

"Baby I don't think he wants to play, he isn't... young like you." Jack felt guilty, telling his boy no. Maya made a face and looked at Zero he smiled, projecting a happy emote.

"Why don't we play some go fish? Do you have a deck, Jack. We can all play." Maya requested. Rhys perked up. Jack thought for a moment before crossing the room to his desk. He reached into the top drawer and pulled out a deck of poker cards. Maya and Zero returned to their seats, where their coffees remained, half drank and discarded. Jack sat in his desk chair and patted his lap for Rhys to sit.

"Let's play two makes a match and no cheating off of the person sitting next to you." Jack said, nudging Rhys as he climbed into his lap. The kitten boy giggled. The CEO of Hyperion shuffled the cars and dealt them with skill and speed.

Maya set down a match immediately, a smirk playing on her face. Rhys gave a pout.

The group played a few rounds, Jack winning first (Of course he was looking at Rhys's hand), Maya winning the second time, Rhys winning the third, and Jack winning the fourth (Playing fair this time). Zero seems less interested in winning and more in Rhys's happiness.

Soon came the time Zero and Maya had to leave. The bat hybrid hugged Rhys and knelt before him. He wanted to stay and play some more with the small hybrid. He knew how lonely it was to be an only hybrid in an adult world. He didn't want Rhys to be alone.

"I enjoyed my time with you. Maybe Jack will allow you to play with me again sometime. Jack has my number, have him give me a call. Farewell small one." Zero gave his goodbye to the hybrid. Rhys hugged him tightly before the elder let go. Next he shook hands with Jack. "You should find him a hybrid of his own age to play with, he will get bored of me soon." The hybrid had a sad smile under his helmet. Jack nodded.

"Hey, I'll see you guys at the next meeting." Jack said, turning a gaze to Maya. She sighed happily and wrapped her arm around Zero's waist before guiding him out of the room.

Rhys jumped on Jack and smiled widely.

"I didn't know you had such nice friends, Sir!" The hybrid's tail flicked behind him happily.

"Rhys, do not jump up and to clarify they are not my friends they are my colleagues in my field of work." Jack corrected the younger.

"Fiiiiine, work friends. Happy?" The auburn haired male teased. Jack smiled and shook his head.

Jack would definitely have to teach this sub manners but he hasn't had this much fun with a hybrid since Vieri. Everything felt so natural. He didn't find himself trying to like Rhys, he just did. He saw so much of Vieri in Rhys but he knew the difference between the subs. Rhys was perfect in his own respect. Jack couldn't help but fall in love with the Auburn haired hybrid.


	21. Getting on Track

Rhys was napping quietly on the bed, his arm draped over the side. The door slammed open, causing the boy to stir slightly.

"Where the fuck is Jack?!" Came a loud scream. Rhys pulled himself up from blankets and looked to the hulking body that stood in the doorway. He was dressed like a military man, sandy blonde hair, someone Rhys had never seen before.

"I don't know?" Rhys pouted. The man walked over to him and pulled him up by the collar around his neck.

"Well you're his new whore right?" The man yelled, his eyes full of anger. Rhys gulped audibly, tears pricking at his eyes.

"I c-can call him and see if he answers..." Rhys offered through a strained voice. The man threw him to the bed.

"Yeah do that. I need that asshole here now." Rhys scrabbled to take his phone off the charger and quick dialed Jack. It rang a few times before a work-strained voice came over the speakers.

"What's up Pumpkin? Sir's working."

"Umm... Jack? There's a man in our room who wants to know where you are?" The kitten's voice was shaking with the threat of tears. The blonde ripped the phone from Rhys's hands.

"Jack I need you to come to your house. You have ten minutes, that's how long I assume your little kitten will last without you. No cops. Just you and me, Jackie Boy."

"Axton, I swear to the gods above if you touch so much of a hair on my kitten, I will kill you." Jack growled.

"Oh I won't touch his hair. Ten minutes." Axton hung up on the CEO and dropped the phone to the floor. He grabbed Rhys by the ankle and pulled him close to himself. The cat clawed at the sheets trying to get himself away.

"Please don't hurt me!" Rhys squeaked. He kicked at Axton's hand with his other foot and tried to struggle out of his grasp. Axton grit his teeth and yanked on the boy harder. Rhys's claws came loose from the sheets and he was pulled in the direction of the hulking man. The blonde punched Rhys against the jaw, sending him sprawling off the bed. Rhys took a moment to whine about his jaw and Axton kicked him in the side. The cat heard a cracking sound and tears poured out of his eyes.

"Damn, it looks like you won't last the ten minutes for Jack to get here." Axton grinned, grabbing Rhys by his bangs, sitting on his back. Rhys struggled to breathe, his body was way too small to withstand the weight of the older's muscular body. Axton slammed Rhys's face into the floor, the cat didn't even feel the carpet, just the hard floor underneath it followed by the blood that pour out his nose.

"Please..." Rhys whimpered pathetically. He was losing blood fast and he was bleeding internally. His world was swirling, leaving him. "Jack..." Axton continued his assault on the kitten. His little body wasn't going to be able to take much more abuse. Axton grabbed the younger male's tail and yanked on it. Rhys felt the connection of his coccygeal vertebrae shift. Pain ran up his spine and he felt himself go completely limp. His body gave up and defended itself with no more movement. Tears were the only thing moving, his chest only rose and fell slightly. Jack hadn't come for him. He was going to die here. This blonde man was going to kill him.

Jack slammed the door open, his hair disheveled. His hauled his body full speed at Axton. He slammed himself against the blonde's hulking body. Axton was knocked to the side, Jack on top of him. Jack grabbed him by the hair and punched him repeatedly in the face. Axton tried to shove Jack off of him, but there was a fire in Jack's heart that would only be quenched with the destruction of Axton. Rhys watched, unable to move. Rhys saw his phone next to the bed, where Axton had dropped it earlier after getting off the phone with Jack. It was a few feet away but he couldn't move. He willed his hand to move. He got his finger to twitch. That was a start.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you dirty pig. How dare you violate my precious kitten," Jack growled, sounding inhuman. Rhys gasped in pain as he got his arm to move. Jack looked back at him to see what the noise was. Axton took advantage of this break and he flipped Jack over. Jack was quick with his movements and clawed Axton in the face. He wrapped his hands around the younger's neck. Rhys finally moved enough to grab his phone. He brought it next to his face and he dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" A woman's voice came over the speaker.

"I'm bleeding out. I've been attacked. My Dom is fighting the assailant right now. Please help." Rhys croaked out.

"Sir, please give me your name, age, and location." She questioned.

"Rhys Little, 18, and the home of handsome Jack... I don't know the exact address. I'm sorry."

"It's okay hun. We know where his house is. Summer home or normal home?"

"Normal home. Please hurry. My tail is broken and I'm bleeding. I can't really move." Rhys begged. Axton realized what the hybrid was doing, fear tinged his features.

"We are sending a couple ambulances and some squad cars. Try not to panic, sir. I'll stay on the phone with you until the police arrive. How bad are you bleeding?" Jack sent another punch at the other CEOs face.

"Most of it is internal. My nose was broken too so there's blood coming out of it. I'm in a lot of pain."

"Alright well the ambulance and police are about 2 minutes away, that's as fast as I can get them there." Axton seemed to have given up the fight. Jack was just holding him down now, watching him.

"Thank you so much."

"You are welcome sweetie."

Soon police entered the home, swarming the house. One entered the bedroom to look at the horrifying scene. Rhys laying in a puddle of his own blood, Jack with blood splashed on his face, and Axton with his face severely hurt and scratches down his neck and chest.

"They're in here." He called to the other officers before entering the room. Another officer came in and started taking pictures of the scene before more came in to arrest the two CEOS.

"You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?" Two officers were citing them their miranda rights, Rhys tried to move after Jack, but his body wasn't willing him to. He could only reach after his Dom.

"Don't take my Dom away from me." Rhys pouted, a police hovered over him, a sincere look plastered on our face.

"Don't worry, Darling. They just want to question him and see his part in the incident. This is just procedure. Can my friend here pick you up? He can't get the gurney in the room." The officer explained. Rhys nodded and allowed the paramedic to pick him up. He felt pain shook up his spine and he let out a soft whine.

"You must be in so much pain, I'm sorry little one." Rhys felt like he was being treated like a child, but he supposed with an injured half breed one would have to be cautious in not only their words but their actions. A scared and injured hybrid could run off or attack. The paramedic placed him on the gurney and rushed him out of the house. He passed by Jack who was still in handcuffs and talking to a cop. Axton was no where to be seen. Jack took a few steps away from the officer to look at his baby, the cop however stopped him. Rhys gave a pathetic wave and was placed in the ambulance.


End file.
